


Sylwestrowy Zawrót Głowy - Johnlock

by MrJustChaos



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Detectives, Doctor John Watson, Gen, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Other, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock is a Mess, Top John Watson
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJustChaos/pseuds/MrJustChaos
Summary: To historia o noworocznej zabawie przy Baker Street 221B w czasie której relacja Johna Watsona z Sherlockiem będzie miała szansę na to by stanowczo się zmienić,Miłej lektury!WARNING! Johnlock
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Other(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Sylwestrowy Zawrót Głowy - Part 1

To był wyjątkowo ciepły, grudniowy dzień. W zasadzie ostatni tego roku. Jeszcze wczoraj na ulicach leżało trochę śniegu ale poranne słońce momentalnie zamieniło go w zabłoconą, brunatno-zielonkawą maź przypominającą bagno.

Ciężko było jednoznacznie określić tą przedziwną pogodę.

Lato długo nie chciało dopuścić do głosu jesieni, a teraz jesień nie pozwala wyrazić się zimie. Nawet liściom nie spieszyło się z opuszczeniem gałęzi drzew, zaledwie miesiąc temu pobocza ulic i chodniki były dosłownie w nich skąpane.

Chociaż zaczął się poniedziałek już od wczesnych godzin w Londynie nie brakło zabieganych, roztargnionych i przeciskających się ulicami ludzi. Samochody, rowery, skutery, autobusy i metro. Miasto tętniło życiem bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Kolejki po trunki, te droższe i tańsze spokojnie można było liczyć w metrach, a przekąski typu chrupki, chipsy, orzeszki czy czekoladki znikały ze sklepowych półek w zastraszającym wręcz tempie.

Wszyscy odpowiedzialni, pracujący i dojrzali obywatele popędzili do pracy, sklepów, obowiązków...tylko...

Sherlock przetarł powieki i odkrywając kołdrę wyciągnął rękę po omacku próbując namierzyć telefon. Smukłe palce szybko pochwyciły urządzenie wibrujące na małej, nocnej szafce.

Ziewnął, przymknął oczy i jeszcze powtórzył ziewanie, tak ze cztery razy. Dla pewności, i dobrego dotlenienia, rzecz jasna. 

\- Jedenasta czterdzieści siedem...- wychrypiał nisko zerkając na zegarek po czym z powrotem zanurzył się w pościeli aż po sam czubek rozczochranej głowy. W normalnych okolicznościach nawet by go to zdziwiło, ale nie tym razem. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust dostrzegając kilka nieodebranych połączeń i dwie nowe wiadomości.

Wszystkie od Watsona. Sama myśl o blondynie mimowolnie przywoływała na jego twarz ten szczery grymas radości. 

"John, jesteś w pracy? SH"- wystukał szybko ignorując treści sms'ów powyżej . Oczywistym było ,że gdyby doktor został w mieszkaniu nie wydzwaniał by do niego od prawie siódmej rano. Sherlock był dziś jednak nienaturalnie zaspany i w niepokojąco dobrym humorze.

Nie minęło kilka sekund jak otrzymał wiadomość zwrotną.

"Chryste, Sherlock! Nareszcie odpisałeś! Już prawie wychodziłem z przychodni sprawdzić czy wszystko z Tobą w porządku!"

Detektyw zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji, jednak nim zdążył dopytać doktor już wyświetlił się mu jako połączenie przychodzące. Holmes westchnął męczeńsko przesuwając kciukiem po zielonej ikonie.

\- Wiesz ,że nie lubię rozmawiać przez telefon...-burknął ledwo przyłożył urządzenie do ucha.-co się...

\- Trudno, wytrzymasz ten jeden raz - rzucił ostro John tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu- Nie będę cały czas odpisywać, mam tu teraz prawdziwe urwanie głowy - dodał już nieco spokojniej – co się dzieję? Od dobrych kilku godzin nie mogłem się z Tobą skontaktować.

-Dopiero wstałem- oznajmił dumnie Holmes jakby osiągnięcie to doktor miał oprawić mu w ramkę i postawić na honorowym miejscu. Zapadła pomiędzy nimi kompletna cisza lecz po chwili Watson wyrwał się z transu i odchrząknął wyraźnie skonsternowany.

\- To dobrze...

Widocznie przygotował już odpowiednią pogadankę na temat nieodpowiedzialnego wybiegania z mieszkania od samego rana w poszukiwaniu nie wiadomo czego, nie wiadomo gdzie i po co, na dodatek bez telefonu. W końcu kto mógł wiedzieć co tym razem strzeli detektywowi do tego genialnego łba?

\- Posłuchaj Sherlock...zależy mi ,żebyś nigdzie mi dzisiaj nie zniknął, nie uciekł nagle i nie dał się namówić Lestrade'owi na jakiekolwiek śledztwo bo chciałe...

\- Dostałem areszt domowy?- wtrącił rozbawiony detektyw unosząc w górę brew. Takie zakazy nie robiły na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

Przecież nic nie brałem- pomyślał- dlaczego czuje się jak na jakimś trzeźwym, zupełnie świadomym haju?

To nie miało żadnego sensu.

-Tak. Właśnie tak. -przytaknął energicznie John przywracając myśli Sherlocka z powrotem na tor ich rozmowy- chciałem pomówić o tym z Tobą dziś rano, przed wyjściem ale spałeś tak twardo i spokojnie ,że nie miałem serca Cię budzić - dokończył ściszając głos, speszony tym osobliwym wyznaniem.

W takim razie John obserwował go dziś intensywnie, gdy pozostawał tego nieświadomy. To dość intymne.

Holmes zamrugał nerwowo kilka razy i nabrał w płuca więcej powietrza. Skupił uwagę na reakcjach swojego organizmu. Nie przywykł jeszcze do tego nagłego przyspieszania pulsu i łomotania swojego serca, innego niż w chwili zagrożenia. A o istnieniu przyjemnego mrowienia w okolicach żołądka dowiedział się zaledwie miesiąc temu, gdy w pogoni za zbiegłym szantażystą ześlizgnęli się z niewielkiej górki na obrzeżach Londynu. Wtedy gdy John bez cienia skrępowania zatopił palce w jego lokach próbując pozbyć się wplątanych w nie gałązek i liści. Gdy spojrzał z rozbawieniem na upapranego zabłoconą trawą Holmesa który trudził się by zachować twarz i podnieść z kałuży bez powtórzenia wywrotki.

I John zaśmiał się z tego wówczas tak ciepło i szczerze a detektyw ponownie wylądował tyłkiem w błocie. To zupełnie nowe. Równie przerażające co intrygujące. Dla nich obojga. Było w tym coś co powodowało ,że Sherlock chciał zaznać Johna bardziej, dowiedzieć się o Johnie więcej, czuć Johna mocniej. W każdych sprzyjających temu okolicznościach.

Dlaczego to takie zawstydzające?... 

-Sherlock?- niepewne pytanie doktora skutecznie wyprowadziło bruneta ze stanu przyjemnego odrętwienia.

Czyżby się rozmarzył? Niedorzeczne!

Potrząsnął głową przybierając zupełnie neutralny, bezbarwny ton.

-Byłeś rano w moim pokoju?

-Co? Ah, tak, w każdym razie muszę już wracać do pracy, zostawiłem ci kanapki, są pod talerzem na stole w kuchni. Musiałem zgarnąć na bok cały ten twój naukowy śmietnik, ah i jeśli nic mi tu nie wypadnie kończę zaraz po siódmej (p.m) Mam nadzieję ,że mieszkanie będzie w jednym kawałku i Ty również -po wygłoszeniu wyuczonego monologu blondyn rozłączył się nie czekając na odpowiedź detektywa.

Holmes odrzucił komórkę w bok i z powrotem opadł na łóżko.

Zamknął oczy. W mieszkaniu panowała kompletna cisza. Czuł się dobrze. Nadzwyczajnie lekko i jakoś tak inaczej. To była miła odmiana. Nie jedna z tych po której robiło mu się niedobrze, dostawał dreszczy, trząsł się i wymiotował. Nie, nie, nie, te dwa stany były absolutnie nieporównywalne. Odsunął ohydne wspomnienia w ciemny kąt Pałacu Umysłu.

Jest tu i teraz, żyje dniem obecnym. Dniem obecnym...

"Dniem obecnym...dniem..." z przestrachem otworzył oczy gdy dotarło do niego ,że jak przez mgłę pamięta wczorajsze wydarzenia, jak znalazł się w łóżku i która była wtedy godzina? Jaka jest data...? Zerwał się z materaca porywając w drodze granatowy szlafrok. Wyparował z sypialni jak burza, z piskiem bosych stóp zatrzymując się w salonie.

-Trzydziesty pierwszy...-zerknął wyżej-grudzień.

Tak głosił kalendarz który kupił rok temu John, cały pobazgrany w rogach zapiskami ich obojga

Holmes obrócił się wokół własnej osi uważnie rozglądając po pokoju. 

Chwilę później pociemniało mu przed oczami.

-Na litość boską! Przecież nic nie brałem... - fuknął pod nosem skonsternowany, czujnie okrążając mieszkanie.

"Chyba.."- dokończył w myślach przygryzając dolną wargę. Już niczego nie był pewien.

Obrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do sypialni by przeczekać ten nieprzyjemny, "kolorowy" stan.

Usiadł na łóżku podpierając czoło prawą dłonią.

"John. Dlaczego wrócisz tak późno? SH"

Watson zachowywał się normalnie więc detektyw nie chciał teraz wzbudzać jego podejrzeń dziwnymi pytaniami i nadmierną dociekliwością.

Dlaczego umysł mu tak wolno pracuje i czuje jakby całe jego ciało ważyło co najmniej kilka ton?

Jeśli coś wziął, John nic o tym nie wie, w przeciwnym razie nie rozmawiał by z nim dzisiaj w ten zwyczajny sposób.

Sherlock nie powinien go tym niepokoić. Po prostu położy się i przeczeka...

Po upływie dwóch minut telefon zawibrował.

"Tłumaczyłem ci to wczoraj, Sherlock. Znowu mnie nie słuchałeś?"

"Już nieważne. SH"

Cała ta sytuacja, wybitnie błogie samopoczucie, wrażenie przepływania przez czas i przestrzeń, obrzydliwe do granic możliwości lenistwo, areszt domowy...wszystko nielogiczne.

Zasnął.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (c) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC 

Created by: MrJustChaos


	2. Sylwestrowy Zawrót Głowy - Part 2

Tymczasem John od samego rana był dziś tak zajęty pracą ,że nawet nie zauważył jak na zewnątrz zrobiło się ciemno. Przez te kilka godzin znacznie się ochłodziło i strasznie rozpadało, więc wychodząc z restauracji w której zjadł obiad zapiął kurtkę pod samą szyję i szczelnie owinął się podebranym Sherlockowi szalem. Nie był to wprawdzie ten ulubiony, a jeden z zapasowych ale nadal nosił w sobie intensywny i przyjemny zapach detektywa. 

Ostry podmuch wiatru wyrwał z jego dłoni bilet autobusowy zabierając na przejażdżkę zakończoną kąpielą w kałuży. Doktor zaklął pod nosem i machnął niedbale dłonią zostawiając drogocenny papierek pogodzie.

Nie tak zaplanował sobie dzisiejszy dzień, rozpiska na kartce w notatniku w zasadzie wcale nie pokrywała się z rzeczywistością. Tylko czy mieszkając pod jednym dachem z takim szaleńcem jak Holmes można cokolwiek zaplanować i się tego ściśle trzymać?

Dochodziła dwudziesta a od Baker Street dzieliło blondyna prawie pół miasta.

Czekając na przystanku wcisnął się między ławkę a szklaną szybę i zamknął oczy wtulając nos w miękki, pachnący Sherlockiem materiał. Poczuł jak przez jego ciało przepływa fala dreszczy i gorąca rozgrzewając mężczyznę od środka.

Któż był tego sprawcą? Przymrozek i wirujący wiatr czy może jednak szal?

Co prawda, John już jakiś czas temu przestał oszukiwać sam siebie ,że jego uczucie do Holmesa to taka wyjątkowo silna, przyjacielska więź ,ale wypowiedzenie tego na głos w dalszym ciągu pozostawało abstrakcją.

Jedyne czego był pewien to fakt ,że nie jest w stanie ciągnąc dłużej tego komediodramatu rozgrywającego się między nieświadomym niczego Sherlockiem a jego własnym sercem. Przebywanie w pobliżu detektywa stawało się coraz trudniejsze gdy ograniczały ich standardy przyjacielskich gestów, słów i zachowań.

Jak by zareagował gdyby doktor spontanicznie objął go odciągając tym samym od uwielbionego mikroskopu? Co zrobiłby detektyw gdyby John położył się obok gdy przemierza przestronne, jasne komnaty Pałacu Umysłu?

Watson zaśmiał się pod nosem i wsiadł do zatłoczonego autobusu.

Był człowiekiem prostym, ale szczerym i inteligentnym. Kierował się w życiu sprawdzonymi, wyuczonymi zasadami. Potem na jego drodze pojawił się Sherlock i znana mu dotąd codzienność przestała mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. "Instrukcja obsługi człowieka" spłonęła któregoś dnia wraz z jego ulubionym swetrem. Sherlockowi wcale nie było wtedy przykro.

"Szczerość, wsparcie, rozmowa i zaufanie"- powtarzał w myślach doktor obserwując migający za szybą krajobraz miasta.

Postanowił. To dzisiaj w końcu zbierze w sobie odwagę i obnaży przed detektywem swoje uczucia i wątpliwości.

W przyjaźni to sprawa zupełnie naturalna.

W przyjaźni z Holmesem to chyba nadzwyczaj ryzykowne, głupie i...

Przeczuwał ,że ten moment kiedyś nadejdzie. Zwariował.

"John H. Watson-wariat"-przyznał sobie tytuł siadając na zwolnionym przez wysiadającego pasażera miejscu - "Ostatecznie zawsze mam wyjście awaryjne by obrócić to wszystko w zwyczajny, noworoczny żart"- dodał gorzko przecierając zmęczone dniem powieki.

"Nie istnieje tradycja robienia przyjaciołom żartów w Nowy Rok,John" - usłyszał w wyobraźni pełną chłodu, pogardy i obrzydzenia odpowiedź Holmesa.

Przemyślenia blondyna zaczęły zbaczać na niebezpieczne tory, w ryzykownym dla jego nerwów kierunku.

Czy naprawdę choć przez moment łudził się ,że będzie w stanie skłonić detektywa do otwartej rozmowy o emocjach?

Może to jednak zły pomysł? 

Bezpieczniej byłoby zostawić sprawy takie jakimi są, tak? 

Niepotrzebnie dał się namówić Molly na całe to kombinowanie z Holmesowym nastrojem. Poddał się tchórzostwu którym tak gardzi i w rezultacie wpadł we własne sidła. Przecież jest lekarzem, do cholery. Składał przysięgę by pomagać ludziom, leczyć ich a nie ogłupiać z powodu własnych słabości. Owszem, gryzły go ogromne wyrzuty sumienia ale teraz i tak było za późno by cokolwiek odkręcić. Mógł albo brnąć w to dalej albo dać sobie spokój i puścić wszystko w niepamięć. Druga opcja wydała się blondynowi dużo trudniejsza do zrealizowania. 

Wysiadł z autobusu nieśpiesznym krokiem kierując się do mieszkania. Uważnie omijał wszystkie kałuże, przesadnie zwalniał przy sklepowych wystawach, a gdy deszcz przerodził się w śnieg przystanął nawet na moment mając nadzieję ,że doświadczy jakiegoś boskiego błogosławieństwa. 

To był absurd, bo im bliżej Baker Street się znajdował tym szybciej waliło mu serce, tym mocniej zaciskał dłonie, tym częściej przełykał z trudem ślinę i poprawiał złośliwie odstające, jasne kosmyki włosów. Przed oczami zabłysła mu przekrzywiona kołatka. Wyprostował więc plecy, kiwnął głową, poprawił kurtkę, z kieszeni spodni wyjął klucze. Zamek wydał charakterystyczny brzdęk i John zdecydowanym ruchem nacisnął na klamkę. 

Zaraz po otwarciu drzwi do jego uszu dobiegł gwar, cicha melodia i moc radosnych rozmów. Czy te odgłosy naprawdę dochodziły z góry? Jak to możliwe? Goście zamknęli detektywa w łazience czy co? Ta niedorzeczna myśl szczerze rozbawiła doktora. Pokonał ledwie dwa stopnie schodów gdy w korytarzu zaczepiła go właścicielka mieszkania. 

-John, w końcu jesteś. Czekaliśmy tylko na ciebie, wszyscy już są-wykrzyknęła radośnie kobieta niosąc ze sobą tacę pełną ciasteczek. Blondyn odwrócił się na pięcie. 

-Oh, pani Hudson. Czy Sherlock jest w mieszkaniu?-zagaił. 

-Tak, złotko. Gdy poszłam do niego z herbatą okropnie był marudny i nerwowy-wyznała zatroskana kobieta kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Watsona - wolałam zostawić to tobie- dodała konspiracyjnie puszczając mężczyźnie oko. John zmarszczył brwi nieco zmieszany, po czym uśmiechnął się niepewnie, jakby wymijająco. Oboje ruszyli na górę by w gronie przyjaciół powitać pierwszy wspólny Nowy Rok na Baker Street 221B.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (c) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC

Created by: MrJustChaos


	3. Sylwestrowy Zawrót Głowy - Part 3

Gdy doktor i pani Hudson weszli do środka rozmowy i śmiechy ucichły momentalnie. Watson przywitał się krótko ruchem ręki i odpinając kurtkę dyskretnie rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Wszyscy zgromadzeni wbili w niego pytające spojrzenia. Zwłaszcza panna Hooper wyglądała na szczególnie zaniepokojoną.

-Hej, ludzie, co jest? Gdzie nasz geniusz?-rzucił John nie tak swobodnie jakby chciał i nie wiedząc dlaczego zajrzał dla pewności do łazienki. "Nonsens, ile ty masz lat Watson?"- zganił się w myślach.

-Właśnie w tym rzecz- zaczął z zakłopotaniem Lestrade drapiąc się po głowie- nie za bardzo wiemy, nie odbiera, nie odpisuje, na początku byliśmy pewni ,że jest z tobą.- John słysząc to otworzył szerzej oczy rozdarty między ponownym sprawdzeniem łazienki a ruszeniem jak burza do sypialni detektywa.

-Co wy wygadujecie?- wtrąciła się prędko pani Hudson stawiając tacę z ciasteczkami na stole. - Sherlock przez cały dzień nie wychodził dzisiaj z mieszkania- poprawiła materiał swojej różowej sukienki i oparła dłonie na biodrach kręcąc przecząco głową - w południe gdy zaniosłam mu herbatę siedział przy stole w kuchni. Bardzo był poirytowany, sądziłam ,że może się skłóciliście... - dokończyła smutno ostatnie słowa kierując już tylko do Johna.

-Nic z tych rzeczy- zaprzeczył krótko Watson próbując jednocześnie dodzwonić się do uciekiniera - telefon jest wyłączony - wymamrotał blednąc - to jakaś paranoja.

Molly uciekając wzrokiem po ścianach nerwowo potarła kciukiem o lampkę z winem. Nastała chwila kompletniej ciszy. Wszyscy patrzyli po sobie zdezorientowani.

-Nie ma go w sypialni?- dopytał dla pewności doktor już całkiem głupiejąc bo przecież oczywiste ,że już to sprawdzili, prawda?

-Nie sprawdzaliśmy - przyznał inspektor z zażenowaniem siadając na podłokietniku fotela Holmesa. John rzucił mu w odpowiedzi jedynie niedowierzające, zirytowane spojrzenie.

"I on ma się za inspektora śledczego? Sherlock chyba miał rację, policja w tym kraju ma spory problem"- pomyślał kąśliwie ruszając marszem pod drzwi sypialni zaginionego.

-Tom zaczął panikować ,że znajdziemy go tam martwego-wytłumaczył się Greg zrzucając całą winę na chłopaka Molly. To wzburzyło drugiego mężczyznę.

-Jestem cukiernikiem a nie policjantem! Nie przywykłem do takich widoków!

-Spotykasz się z patologiem do cholery!-uniósł się Lestrade w przenośni i dosłownie, wstając z fotela.

-Kochani, spokojnie, nerwy na nic się tu zdadzą - zaczęła uspokajać ich dobrotliwie pani Hudson trzymając w ręce nóż do krojenia ciasta. Obaj mężczyźni zamilkli dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.

W tym czasie John zapukał już kilkukrotnie do sypialni detektywa ale w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie głuchą ciszę. Ponowił próbę uderzając głośniej w drewniane drzwi. Nadal nic. Pozostawało tylko jedno. Chwycił z impetem za klamkę otwierając drzwi jednym zdecydowanym pchnięciem. Pokój był pusty.

"Chociaż tyle dobrego ,że nie ma w nim żadnego trupa"- rzucił gorzko Watson czując odrobinę ulgi.

Kierowany przeczuciem przystanął jeszcze na moment zauważając ,że na łóżku Sherlocka brakuje jednej poduszki. W głowie Johna zapaliła się lampka. W jednej sekundzie wymaszerował z mieszkania zostawiając zdumione towarzystwo, w drugiej otwierał już drzwi do swojego pokoju znajdującego się piętro wyżej.

Odetchnął z ulgą widząc zawinięty w jego pościel, oddychający spokojnie podłużny tobołek z wystającą w górze lokowaną czupryną.

Podszedł bliżej siadając ostrożnie na materacu. Sherlock poruszył się niespokojnie i odwrócił ku niemu obdarowując Watsona głupkowatym, sennym uśmiechem. John prychnął widząc na głowie przyjaciela stan całkowitego rozczochrania.

-Sherlock co ty wyprawiasz? Jest po dziewiątej- rzucił blondyn z udawaną powagą. Odepchnął w dal fakt ,że poniekąd jest odpowiedzialny za stan detektywa.

-Rano?- mruknął tamten podnosząc się do siadu. Rzucił mu zaczepny uśmieszek dając do zrozumienia ,że doskonale zna odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Mimo wszystko Watson uprzejmie mu odpowiedział.

-Wieczorem idioto.

Potem szczegółowo wypyta co skłoniło detektywa do odwiedzenia jego sypialni...

-John - Sherlock zmrużył oczy, wnikliwie analizując Watsona od góry do dołu- czy to mój szal? -zapytał w końcu konspiracyjnym szeptem.

Czujny jak zawsze, nic nie umknie jego uwadze.

-Nie!- zaprzeczył nerwowo Watson szybciej niż pomyślał. Przez całą tę aferę zupełnie zapomniał rozebrać się z wierzchnich ubrań. Wstał ściągając kurtkę- to znaczy tak, w zasadzie to tak- przyznał niechętnie- spieszyłem się rano a zapowiadali przymrozek więc...

-Możesz go zachować- przerwał mu Holmes niskim, wibrującym głosem.

-Nie chcesz go z powrotem ponieważ go używałem?

-Nie chcę go z powrotem ponieważ go potrzebowałeś, chcę żebyś go nosił- odpowiedział Sherlock spokojnie i wymijając Watsona w przejściu wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Z dudniącym w jego klatce piersiowej sercem przemknął jak wiatr do łazienki ignorując obecność gości w mieszkaniu. Po chwili do zebranych wrócił także doktor.

-Gdzie go znalazłeś?- wypaliła Molly wyglądając jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać. W jej oczach malowała się ogromna ulga i wyrzuty sumienia jednocześnie. Przedziwny widok.

John machnął ręką bezładnie dając do zrozumienia ,że nie warto kontynuować tego tematu. Sprawa zakończona, najważniejsze ,ze detektyw się znalazł i to wystarczyło. Z resztą ta dwójka ma swoje mniej i bardziej dziwaczne sekrety i chyba niekoniecznie chcieliby je poznać.

W trakcie gdy Holmes brał prysznic, przebierał ciuchy i układał fryzurę zabawa w salonie na Baker Street zaczęła się rozkręcać.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (c) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC

Created by: MrJustChaos


	4. Sylwestrowy Zawrót Głowy - Part 4

Z łazienki wyszedł po trzech kwadransach lśniąc jak świeżo wyjęty z pudełka. W zasadzie prawie w niczym nie przypominał smutnego kłębka sprzed chwili. No, może poza typowym dla siebie grymasem niezadowolenia bo tego nie był w stanie ani zmyć wodą, ani zakryć ubraniem. Jeśli chodzi natomiast o jego samopoczucie to wszystkie dziwne symptomy minęły i czuł się już całkiem dla siebie normalnie. Z mistrzowską precyzją czmychnął do kuchni. Nalewając do szklanki soku pomarańczowego wsłuchał się w roześmiane głosy dobiegające z salonu.

-Gracie w Monopoly?- rzucił z obojętnością skrzętnie ukrywając swoje zainteresowanie. Otarł się biodrem o oparcie Johnowego krzesła popijając swój napój.

-Sherlock, jak się czujesz? - zapytała Molly ściszonym głosem odgarniając za ucho kosmyki swoich długich, ciemnych włosów. Detektyw odsunął szklankę od ust i obdarował ją swym wyuczonym do perfekcji, fałszywym uśmiechem.

-Wszystko w porządku.

Całe szczęście Watson już dawno uodpornił się na ten czarujący lecz przekłamany wyraz twarzy.

-John siedzi w pace, inspektor zmonopolizował posiadłości, Molly powoli bankrutuje a ja to w zasadzie dzięki niej jeszcze się finansowo trzymam-wyjaśnił mu Tom wskazując palcem na wszystkie pionki po kolei. Holmes rzucił planszy analizujące spojrzenie i przechylił głowę zadzierając nos. 

"Oho, zaczyna się"- pomyślał blondyn i nie mylił się.

-John, dlaczego jesteś samochodem? Ja zawsze jestem samochodem. Dlaczego siedzisz w ciupie przynosząc hańbę mojemu pionkowi? Czemu jesteście tacy kiepscy w tą grę? Jakim prawem Lestrade wygrywa i dlaczego tam w rogu planszy jest rozlane wino? - wyrzucił z siebie Holmes na jednym wdechu- Pani nie gra, Pani Hudson?- dopytał kładąc dłoń na ramieniu blondyna. John udawał ,że wcale tego nie zauważył.

-Oh, kochany, gram. Co kilka rzutów wymieniam się z inspektorem Lestrade'em- odparła serdecznie staruszka sięgając po ciasteczko.

-Już wiesz dlaczego Greg wygrywa? - wyszczerzył się rozbawiony doktor.

Holmes zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji również podbierając z tacy kilka ciastek.

-Co? Z resztą nieważne.

-Możemy stworzyć z tego trzy drużyny - zaproponowała nagle Molly. Uznała ,że to naprawdę dobry pomysł, skoro Sherlock już do nich dołączył - Pani Hudson zostanie z Gregorym, Sherlock pójdzie do Johna a Tom wyciągnie mnie z bankructwa- przedstawiła swój plan ucieszona.

-Ja mam siedzieć w ciupie? - żachnął się oburzony Holmes przeżuwając jednocześnie wypieki.

-Odzyskasz swój pionek- zachęcił go doktor

-Połowicznie.

-To szczegóły.

-Najistotniejsze.

-Daj spokój, Sherlock.

-Wolałbym jednak dołączyć do Pani Hudson i zamienić pionki z drużyną Johna- oznajmił krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Wszyscy próbowali teraz powstrzymać wzbierający w nich śmiech.

-Cwane, ale nie ma tak dobrze. Odzyskujesz samochód i siedzisz ze mną w pace albo kontynuujemy grę bez ciebie.

To był dylemat, wewnętrzne rozdarcie...

Sherlock przewrócił oczami wyglądając teraz jak duży, rozpieszczony dzieciak. Goście wbili w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie. Ostatecznie detektyw opuścił dłonie wzdłuż ciała i z rezygnacją przystawił sobie krzesło obok doktora. 

W rezultacie zespół Johna wygrał. Dzięki odpowiedniej taktyce i psychologicznych zagrywkach Sherlocka stali się nie do pokonania. 

Nie dość ,że wydostał ich z więzienia to jeszcze oskubał panią Hudson z niemal całego jej majątku. Tom i Molly już dawno skapitulowali z podziwem obserwując starcie finansowych tytanów. Właściwie John i inspektor również nie musieli już za wiele się wysilać. Po wszystkim Holmes żałował ,że tym razem nie grali o prawdziwe pieniądze.

Po skończeniu rozgrywki towarzystwo rozproszyło się po mieszkaniu by chwilę później zająć miejsca na kanapie i obejrzeć w telewizji sylwestrowy koncert.

Pani Hudson rozdała każdemu po kawałku ciasta a Greg dolewał wina gdy tylko zauważył ,że komuś znacząco ubyło z naczynia.

Sherlock odmówił kategorycznie dolewki alkoholu zadowalając się w zupełności jedną lampką.

John nie pił wcale chcąc zachować jasność umysłu w razie ewentualnej potrzeby.

Rozmawiali, śmiali się, pili , zajadali przekąski i obsypywali konfetti. Czasem nawet Holmes wtrącił parę słów do dyskusji. W ten sposób przeszła kolejna godzina.

Ostatecznie znudzony już tym detektyw wstał od stołu kierując się do zawieszonego przy drzwiach wyjściowych płaszcza. Za jego smukłą sylwetką podążył natychmiast czujny wzrok doktora.

-Wybierasz się dokądś?

-Muszę się przejść – odpowiedział Holmes zawiązując na szyi granatowy szal.

To była szansa na którą blondyn tak niecierpliwie czekał. Prawie puste ulice Londynu w chłodną, zimową noc i oni. Sami. Tylko we dwoje. Jeśli rozmowa poszłaby we właściwym kierunku wtedy doktor mógłby...

-Właściwie, mi też spacer dobrze zrobi- poderwał się z kanapy zmotywowany do natychmiastowego działania. Do wybicia północy została im niecała godzina.

Sherlock w aprobacie na ten pomysł kiwnął głową zapinając guziki swojego długiego, czarnego okrycia. Wyszedł pierwszy.

-Wracamy za moment – poinformował gości John i chwytając w biegu swoją kurtkę podążył za będącym już na schodach detektywem.

Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz uderzył w nich ostry podmuch wiatru z wirującymi dookoła płatkami śniegu. Ruszyli przed siebie na przekór pogodzie. Choć to raczej Sherlock prowadził a John dotrzymywał mu kroku.

-Tak nagle natchnęło cię by wyjść? Coś nie tak?- zagaił przyjaciel gdy mijali Regent's Park.

-Musiałem pomyśleć w spokoju – odpowiedział mu brunet z fascynacją obserwując parę wydobywającą się z jego ust. Temperatura spadła mocno poniżej zera - Nie mówiłeś ,że będą dziś u nas takie tłumy- dodał nieco naburmuszony.

-Wspominałem ci o tym kilkukrotnie w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia i za każdym razem odpowiadałeś coś pod nosem więc założyłem ,że za którymś razem w końcu to zarejestrowałeś.

-Nie zarejestrowałem.

John westchnął.

-Pani Hudson zależało żeby spędzić ten wieczór razem. Nalegała by zaprosić bliskich i dobrze się bawić.

-Nie zapytałeś czy tego chcę. "Dobrze się bawić" niedorzeczne- prychnął arogancko Holmes przyspieszając kroku -To dzień jak każdy inny. Nie jest szczególny - dodał szorstko chowając dłonie w kieszeniach czarnego płaszcza. Blondyn odpuścił sobie wymianę zdań na ten temat. Detektywa coś gryzło. Wysyłał niewerbalne sygnały nie potrafiąc wprost nazwać towarzyszących mu emocji. Zacisnął usta wbijając chłodne, przenikliwe spojrzenie w neony mijanego klubu. Do ich uszu dochodziły dalekie i wibrujące dźwięki muzyki i radosne okrzyki bawiących się wewnątrz ludzi.

To tak ma wyglądać ich pierwszy wspólny Nowy Rok?

Doktor gryzł się z myślami, czyhał tylko na odpowiedni moment, na punkt w ich rozmowie o który może zahaczyć i pociągnąć detektywa za język. Sherlock jak na złość niechętnie jednak odpowiadał. Wolał pozostać w Pałacu Umysłu. Wystarczyła mu świadomość ,że John jest tu przy nim blisko. 

-Wiesz, siostra dziś rano wysłała mi życzenia, wspomniała o spotkaniu z byłą żoną, więc pozostały w dobrych stosunkach – zaczął niższy mężczyzna wymuszając tą rozmowę w kompletnej desperacji- no i Molly przyszła ze swoim chłopakiem. Spotkaliśmy go już kiedyś. To całkiem miły facet, nie sądzisz?

Sherlock westchnął męczeńsko dając jasno do zrozumienia ,że nie chce kontynuować bezsensownej rozmowy.

-Ludzie się zmieniają. Naprawdę nigdy nie chciałeś spróbować? Jeśli kiedyś nadarzyła by się taka okazja to...

-Przestań John-warknął agresywnie detektyw szczelniej owijając się płaszczem. Chciał całkowicie się w nim schować, zatopić i zniknąć. Z pewnością nie była to dla niego komfortowa sytuacja, a z uwagi na pewien istotny dla Sherlocka szczegół ta rozmowa stawała się wręcz bolesna. Zauważył ,że po jego wybuchu Watson wyraźnie spochmurniał. Ignorując dokuczliwy ucisk w klatce piersiowej odetchnął głęboko wypełniając płuca ostrym, zimowym powietrzem.

-Wiesz doskonale,że nie jestem zainteresowany relacjami tego typu- przypomniał, czując jakby gardło zawiązało mu się w ciasny supeł. Obojętność i zdystansowanie grał perfekcyjnie, z zewnątrz nie było widać żadnych oznak kataklizmu rozgrywającego się właśnie w Pałacu Umysłu. Jednym susem wskoczył na pasy.

Doktor wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni spodni próbując uchronić je przed kolejnym podmuchem wiatru. 

-Niepotrzebnie milczałem z tymi substancjami...-rzucił pod nosem kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem dla własnej lekkomyślności. Po chwili zauważył ,że przyjaciel nie dotrzymuje mu już kroku. Odwracając się zrozumiał ,że wypowiedział te słowa na głos.

-Co?- wydusił Sherlock gdy przystanął raptem w pół drogi. Usłyszane słowa były ostatnim elementem dręczącej go od rana układanki.

John podbiegł do niego i chwytając za nadgarstek przeprowadził bezpiecznie na drugą stronę.

-Co ty wyprawiasz Sherlock?- rzucił oddychając bardzo niespokojnie-stanąłeś jak słup na samym środku ulicy.

Holmes wyrwał się rzucając mu urażone i zranione spojrzenie. Chociaż doktor nie był pewien czy daleko za fasadą tych chłodnych, błękitnych oczu nie dostrzegł również strachu.

Bardzo nie chciał by to wrażenie okazało się prawdziwe. Przełknął z trudem ślinę czując ,że nagle zupełnie zaschło mu w gardle.

-Jakimi substancjami? Czy to dlatego cały dzień słaniam się po mieszkaniu jak jakiś cholerny narkoleptyk? - wycedził Holmes zaciskając szczękę. Ruszył przed siebie.

-Sherlock, posłuchaj! To był zwykły wypadek! Prosiłem cię ,żebyś tam nie szedł ale oczywiście mnie nie posłuchałeś.

-O czym ty mówisz?

-Nawdychałeś się wczoraj bezwonnych świństw z tej fabryki i...

-Cudownie. - Sherlock wzniósł ręce ku niebu doznając nagłego oświecenia.

-Chciałem ci powiedzieć od razu ale oczywiście po całej sprawie zniknąłeś gdzieś bez słowa więc Molly i Greg rozmawiali o tym ze mną. Gdy odpowiednie służby zbadały już tamten teren-wyznał John zdecydowanym i pewnym siebie tonem.

-Molly i kto? Z resztą nieważne. Dlaczego więc nie powiedziałeś mi o tym później?

-Gdy wróciłem nie było cię w mieszkaniu, był tam za to twój telefon. Powiedzieli ,że gaz działa otumaniająco ale nie jest długotrwale toksyczny. Nie mam pojęcia co to była za substancja ale dla bezpieczeństwa kazałem zostać ci w domu żebyś przez te zawroty głowy nie zrobił sobie jakiejś krzywdy - wyjaśnił prawie na jednym wdechu- Wiem, marne tłumaczenie.

-John. To było zagranie na miarę Holmesów. 

Powiedział to tonem tak bezbarwnym ,że doktor zdębiał nie mając pojęcia czy to stwierdzenie, komplement a może obelga?

Nadeszła chwila by pograć w otwarte karty.

-Planowałem porozmawiać z tobą o czymś istotnym,więc...

-Czyli jednak miałeś w tym swój ukryty cel – wtrącił Sherlock spokojniej – by to jednak przemilczeć 

-Tak - potwierdził John szczerze i bez ogródek.

-Zdecydowanie na miarę Holmesów- powtórzył pod nosem detektyw skręcając nagle w bok.

Zatrzymali się w ciemniej uliczce gdzie jedyna stojąca tu latarnia przepaliła się i co jakiś czas słabym mryganiem prosiła o pomstę do nieba.

Sherlock oparł się o zimną, betonową ścianę wysokiego budynku wyjmując z kieszeni paczkę napoczętych papierosów.

John nawet nie próbował protestować ani wypytywać skąd znów je wytrzasnął, bo nawalił jako przyjaciel, lekarz i asystent. No i przecież mają swój ostatni dzień roku. Niech świętuje.

Większość mieszkańców zebrała się nad Tamizą by wspólnie oglądać spektakularny pokaz wielokolorowych sztucznych ogni, a pozostali bawili się w klubach i domach.

Sherlock wypuścił z płuc papierosowy dym który na chwilę przed zniknięciem wraz z parą zatańczył wesoło na wietrze.

-Co musi być aż tak istotne?- mruknął cicho i odrzucił niedopałek na spotkanie z podeszwą.

Zadane niskim, zbolałym głosem pytanie wyrwało Watsona z zadumy:

-Co takiego?

-Co musi być aż tak istotne ,że boisz się mi o tym powiedzieć?- powtórzył przyjaciel.

To frustrowało go i nęciło od pierwszego spotkania. Wielki geniusz który niemal bezbłędnie odczytuje napotykanych ludzi, bez trudu dedukuje całe ich życia i po jednym spojrzeniu może precyzyjnie określić problemy z którymi się zmagają.

W tym przypadku było prawie tak samo. Prawie bo...

Wiedział o Johnie generalnie wszystko i w zasadzie kompletnie nic. Na samą myśl o tym paradoksie przechodziły go wówczas przyjemne, pełne ekscytacji dreszcze.

Ten prosty z pozoru człowiek stał się dla Holmesa zagadką większą niż jakakolwiek sprawa którą miał sposobność dotychczas rozwiązywać.

Mimo ,że patrzył na tego mężczyznę niemal każdego dnia, spędzał z nim czas w mieszkaniu i w trakcie śledztwa i przeżyli wspólnie już wszystkie pory roku to...detektyw nie był w stanie odgadnąć co naprawdę siedzi blondynowi w głowie. Co jeszcze mógłby dla niego poświęcić skoro ledwo się poznali a Watson już był w stanie zabić dla niego człowieka?

-Sherlock? Mówię do ciebie cały czas - John pomachał mu dłonią przed twarzą i klepnął delikatnie w lewy policzek. Holmes otworzył oczy- Słuchasz mnie?- dopytał doktor nie spuszczając z bruneta czujnego spojrzenia szarych oczu.

-Co takiego? - sapnął tamten okrutnie wyrwany z Pałacu Umysłu. Rozglądając się chaotycznie zdał sobie sprawę ,że nadal stoją w tej bocznej uliczce.

-Powiedziałem ,że chyba cię kocham - powtórzył John bez skrępowania.

-Co?- Sherlock zamrugał kilka razy i rozchylił usta w reakcji na odbijające się echem w jego sercu słowa. Czy ten dzień mógłby być jeszcze bardziej absurdalny?

Przetarł twarz dłonią zaczynając wątpić czy to wszystko to nie przypadkiem narkotyczny haj.

Jeśli teraz o cokolwiek dopyta może się to skończyć zupełną kompromitacją.

W przypływie paniki postawił kołnierz płaszcza i wyszedł na główną ulicę obdarzając przyjaciela smutnym, zranionym spojrzeniem i przerysowanym w kontraście do tego szerokim uśmiechem.

-Wracajmy do domu. Wystarczy mi tego spaceru.

John pobladł myśląc ,że popełnił największy błąd w swoim życiu i stracił Sherlocka na zawsze. Czy mogło być jeszcze gorzej?

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (c) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC

Created by: MrJustChaos


	5. Sylwestrowy Zawrót Głowy - Part 5

Wrócili pod 221B ze zbolałymi minami i zziębniętymi dłońmi. W milczeniu odwiesili swoje ubrania, w ciszy udali się każdy w swoją stronę. Atmosfera między nimi była tak napięta i gęsta ,że nikt nie odważyłby się o cokolwiek pytać. Poza tym podpity już Tom i Greg byli zajęci jedynie swoimi kieliszkami i telewizorem a pani Hudson dokrajała Molly ciasta i chociaż jej spojrzenie skrzyżowało się przez moment ze smutnym wzrokiem blondyna nie miała serca by prosić go teraz o zwierzenia.

John nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Krzątając się po mieszkaniu bez celu zauważył ,że do północy zostało kilka ostatnich minut.

W tym samym czasie Sherlock wyszedł z łazienki i zamroczony jak ćma wpadał na Watsona w przejściu między kuchnią a salonem.

Drgnął spięty i poruszył się by odejść więc John zawdzięczając to jedynie swej żołnierskiej odwadze chwycił bruneta za nadgarstek wymuszając tym samym zatrzymanie go przy sobie.

-Mówiłem poważnie Sherlock, i nie chyba tylko na pewno. Nie mogę tego dłużej w sobie dusić- wyrzucił z siebie desperacko gestykulując wolną ręką.

Źrenice detektywa rozszerzyły się a tęczówki błysnęły jakby spalane przez błękitne ogniki. Zadrżał.

-John.

-Tak, wiem co powiesz, jesteś poślubiony swojej pracy. Rozumiem to ale skoro jesteśmy przyjaciółmi muszę być z tobą szczery i...

-John...

-Daj mi skończyć, bo...

-John. Przymknij się już.

Doktor był już pewien ,że ta zagrywka może długo nie zostać mu wybaczona. Jeśli w ogóle. Wyraz twarzy Holmesa nie zdradzał kompletnie niczego. O czym on teraz myśli? Czy czuje się tym obrzydzony? Czy skrzywdził detektywa? Już chciał znów otworzyć usta by mimo wszystko opatrzyć powstałe rany gdy Sherlock jednym zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł na tyle blisko ,że ich nosy niemal stykały się ze sobą.

Usłyszeli to wyraźnie. Rozpoczęło się ostatnie odliczanie dla powitania Nowego Roku.

Wszyscy zebrani skupili się właśnie na tym pozostawiając dwójkę przyjaciół stojących w przejściu między pokojem a kuchnią.

Sherlock chciał to zrobić, tak bardzo ale w jego umyśle powstał całkowity chaos. Wszystko się pomieszało, poplątało.

Bezsensowne formy bez kształtu, bez dźwięku, bez rytmu.

Cała jego pewność siebie uleciała a zamiast przyjemnego podniecenia wzmogło w nim napięcie i stres. Zaciskał nerwowo palce.

Przecież nie potrafi robić takich rzeczy.

Nie ma o tym pojęcia, wprawy.

Co mu w ogóle strzeliło do głowy?

Czy kompletnie postradał już zmysły?

Jeśli to zniszczy wszystko co do tej pory zbudowali?

Czy Sherlock znów doświadczy tej samotności która niszczyła go nim John pojawił się w jego życiu? Czy będzie zmuszony wrócić do stanu w którym w miejscu Johna tkwi tylko pustka?

Spanikował.

Będzie lepiej jeśli odejdzie. Uspokoi tylko doktora, by nie spadło na niego poczucie winy.

Powie ,że wszystko jest w porządku. Może tak będzie lepiej.

-Nie gniewam się, John-wychrypiał nisko skupiony na ich szybkich, nerwowych oddechach.

Nie, jeśli odejdzie to wcale nie będzie lepiej

Przeniósł więc spojrzenie z warg Watsona na jego pełne ciepła i serdeczności oczy. Te mglisto-szare tęczówki pochłonęły go całego.

-John, ja też cię...

I w tym momencie pani Hudson podniosła głośność telewizora.

-CZTERY! - krzyknął głośno i energicznie prowadzący program mężczyzna.

W noworocznym szaleństwie John napotkał te wciągające go jak żywy ocean oczy. Wtedy wpadli oboje. Już wiedzieli. Wszystko stało się zupełnie przejrzyste, pozbawione wszelkich wątpliwości.

-DWA!- odliczali już wszyscy poza ich dwójką- JEDEN!

John stanowczym ruchem ujął twarz bruneta w swoje dłonie i przyciągnął go do siebie zatapiając wargi w miękkich ustach Sherlocka.

-NOWY ROK!

Całe miasto zagrzmiało od dzikich huków petard, radosnych krzyków, trąb, serpentyn, konfetti i kolorowych fajerwerków. Goście zaczęli ściskać się nawzajem składając sobie najserdeczniejsze życzenia. Lestrade odkorkował szampana.

Nawet gdy wszyscy już zwrócili się w ich stronę zauważając rozwój sytuacji oni nie odsunęli się od siebie. Po tylu miesiącach, po sprzeczkach i przebaczeniu, po dniach skruchy i złośliwości gdy oboje czuli ,że chcą czegoś więcej i targani emocjami dzień za dniem starali się to odnaleźć.

Po tylu niewypowiedzianych słowach

Niedokończonych zdaniach

Niewykorzystanych gestach i niespełnionych pragnieniach.

Sherlock słyszał jak wali mu serce, jak smak i ciepło ust Johna powoduje u niego wszystkie te przyjemne reakcje z nasileniem dziesięciokrotnie większym.

Jak z podekscytowania kręci mu się w głowie.

Nie mając pojęcia co zrobić z rękami trzymał je po prostu zawieszone w powietrzu.

Sherlock oddał cały swój umysł i ciało we władanie Watsona, a gdy blondyn łobuzersko musnął językiem jego wargi pod detektywem prawie ugięły się nogi. Subtelnie rozchylił więc usta pozwalając Johnowi na więcej.

Reszta świata- nieistotna.

Znaczenie miała tylko rozpalona pod wzajemnym dotykiem skóra, wibrujące napięcie pomiędzy nimi i zdecydowany pocałunek w którym oboje zupełnie się zatracili.

Sherlock nie miał pojęcia ile minęło czasu.

Kiedy skończyło się odliczanie?

Kilka sekund a może kilka minut temu?

John odsunął go delikatnie próbując wyrównać swój oddech. Opuścił dłonie wzdłuż ciała cofając się o kilka kroków i opierając pośladki o kuchenny stół. Przetarł twarz próbując upewnić się ,że to wcale mu się nie wydaje i Holmes nadal tu przed nim stoi. Z wilgotnymi od pocałunku wargami, z rozmytym i zaszklonym z podekscytowania spojrzeniem, z przyspieszonym oddechem i drżącymi rękoma. Prychnął cicho i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Sherlock.

Detektyw zamrugał szybko kilka razy i odkaszlnął poprawiając pogięty kołnierz swojej koszuli.

-Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, John...

Gdyby wtedy Watson na niego nie spojrzał nie miałby pojęcia ,że tamten w ogóle odpowiedział.

Czyżby złożenie noworocznych życzeń było dla Sherlocka bardziej krępujące niż ten desperacki, pożądliwy pocałunek sprzed chwili?

Widząc tę przerysowaną powagę i skrzętnie ukryte zażenowanie detektywa John zaczął się po prostu śmiać tym samym uwalniając z siebie całe dokuczliwe napięcie.

Ten śmiech przywołał Holmesowi wspomnienie nazwane na blogu jako "cudownie zdublowana wywrotka"

Brunet poczuł falę gorąca rozchodzącą się od klatki piersiowej aż po same końce palców.

Nie czekał długo by przekonać się ,że nie tylko on bardzo dobrze pamięta tamto zdarzenie. 

Wykorzystując rozkojarzenie obojga mężczyzna Greg zakradł się do nich wraz z drugą, zamkniętą jeszcze butelką szampana. John dostrzegł inspektora dopiero gdy ten stanął za Sherlockiem i przechylił szyjkę butli pod odpowiednim kątem. Najciszej jak to możliwe próbował teraz odkorkować szampana. Doktor zakrył usta dłonią próbując nie roześmiać się wcześniej niż to wskazane.

Rozanielony Sherlock właśnie zaczął się odwracać kiedy trzymany pod ciśnieniem, spieniony i nagazowany szampan prysnął mu prosto w twarz dostając się do nosa i powodując u detektywa dziki kaszel. Greg poprawił nieco swoje dzieło dolewając Holmesowi trunek za koszulę.

-MIODOWEGO NOWEGO ROKU KOCHASIE! - krzyknął wesoło.

Pani Hudson zakryła twarz serwetką drżąc lekko z rozbawienia.

Głęboko rozczulona napawała się właśnie takim widokiem...

Sherlocka wśród przyjaciół, ludzi którzy się o niego troszczą, pomagają i dzięki którym mógł poczuć ,że w tym dziwnym i trudnym świecie uczuć, emocji, czynów, gestów i słów jest też miejsce dla niego.

-Gavin! Rozum ci odjęło, do cholery?!- uniósł się Holmes strząsając z siebie krople musującego alkoholu- cuchnie ten szampan jak ścieki! - dodał obruszony odklejając z czoła mokre loki.

-Ale miałeś minę! Robił ktoś zdjęcie? Dlaczego nie zabrałem aparatu?!

John podszedł do nich kulawo zgięty w pół i rechocząc poklepał zszokowanego i zakłopotanego detektywa po ramieniu.

-Przepraszam Sherlock ale wyglądasz teraz...przypomniało mi się jak zjechaliśmy z tej górki i wylądowałeś dwa razy tyłkiem w błocie -wydusił wycierając sobie wilgotne od śmiechu oczy.

Po tym wyznaniu nikt już nie wytrzymał i noworoczna radość wypełniła całe mieszkanie pod 221B. Sherlock stał skołowany marszcząc brwi i próbując przebić się przez ten hałas do swoich własnych myśli.

-Nie ma takiej tradycji ,że w Nowy Rok trzeba oblewać kogoś szampanem- oznajmił w końcu urażonym tonem.

-Ale już jest i nie kogoś tylko Ciebie- odparł Lestrade odstawiając butelkę na stół- należało ci się dupku za te wszystkie lata!

Sherlock odwrócił się do Johna ze zbolałą miną szukając u niego litości lub pocieszenia a w ostateczności chociaż trzymania teraz jego strony. Blondyn nie mógł jednak oprzeć się jedynej w swoim rodzaju okazji by utrzeć detektywowi nosa.

-Tak, trochę ci się należało, mój geniuszu – przytaknął rozbawiony.

-Poza tym szampanem można oblewać młodą parę na weselu. Uznajmy więc ,że zaliczyliśmy obie te tradycje- dodał dumnie inspektor.

-Przezabawne. - Holmes ostatni raz strząsnął z siebie napój i ruszył w stronę łazienki

Podszedł do umywalki przemywając twarz czystą wodą.

Szarpnął za materiał koszuli chcąc natychmiast przebrać się w normalne, suche rzeczy. Spojrzał w lustro zastygając w bezruchu. Uważnie obejrzał subtelnie opuchnięte i zaróżowione od pocałunku wargi. Z fascynacją przyznał ,że po raz pierwszy w życiu może przyglądać się im w będącym własnie w takim stanie. Wspomnienie smaku ust Johna sprawiało ,że detektyw chciał więcej...

Pomimo tylu powstałych dziś zniszczeń Pałac Umysłu wyglądał lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Dlaczego?

Sherlock wypuścił z uścisku purpurowy kołnierz mokrej koszuli.

Zamknął oczy biorąc głęboki, uspokajający wdech.

____________________________________

Minęło kilka minut gdy z powrotem pojawił się w salonie.

-Daruj Holmes, udzielił mi się imprezowo-noworoczny nastrój - wyznał Greg bez cienia skruchy siedząc w Johnowym fotelu -Już się nie obrażasz?

-Nie obraziłem się ,ale zapewniam ,że nie stanie się to niczyją tradycją. Jeszcze raz taki numer i sam rozwiązujesz wszystkie morderstwa w tym kraju. Powodzenia- odparł szorstko Holmes z nonszalancją moszcząc się w swoim fotelu. Brzmiał przy tym zupełnie poważnie. Zawiesił znudzone spojrzenie na ekranie telewizora.

-Zanudziłbyś się- odgryzł się Lestrade opierając łokcie po obu stronach fotela Watsona.

Detektyw przygryzł dolną wargę próbując stłumić wkradający się na jego usta uśmiech. Nie było sensu by ciągnąć dalej tą niedorzeczną rozmowę.

-Wiecie co? Wydaje mi się ,że ten rok będzie...ciekawy- dodała Molly unosząc w górę kieliszek z szampanem w ramach toastu. Tom przytaknął obejmując dziewczynę ramieniem. 

-Oh tak, moja droga! Tak. Nasi chłopcy w końcu poszli po rozum do głowy! Ależ im to zajęło!-klasnęła w dłonie Pani Hudson ucieszona i po chwili również uniosła swoją porcję trunku.

Potem Sherlock nie słuchał już ich rozmów wlewając sobie drugą lampkę wina i poświęcając jej całą swoją uwagę. 

John przysiadł w rogu kanapy napawając się widokiem uśmiechniętego lekko mężczyzny. Z tymi wilgotnymi włosami, cuchnącą szampanem koszulą i świątecznymi skarpetami wydał mu się jeszcze bardziej pokręcony niż wyznanie którym go zaszczycił. Pozostawał tak cudownie nieosiągalny i jednocześnie tak bardzo mu bliski.  
John poczuł jak w jego sercu zagościł upragniony od dawna spokój. 

______________________________________

Niedługo potem pani Hudson wróciła do siebie i każdy rozjechał się wówczas w swoje strony zadowolony z dobrej zabawy.

Huk i muzyka cichły, petardy gasły, opadał noworoczny szał, miasto ciemniało udając się na spoczynek. Wszystko zaczynało wracać do znanej Sherlockowi normalności. 

Normalności w jego standardach, rzecz jasna. 

Dzięki bogu John wyłączył w końcu ten cholerny telewizor!

-Nie przebrałeś się-zauważył wychodząc z kuchni z dwoma kubkami herbaty -dlaczego?

Holmes poprawił się w fotelu odbierając od doktora naczynie z parującym napojem.

-To byłoby bezsensu, John. Rankiem wezmę prysznic a ten zapach powinien wywietrzeć z koszuli po pierwszym praniu, w końcu to najtańszy dostępny szampan.

Blondyn usiadł na przeciwko układając głowę na oparciu swojego fotela.

-Mmm...oby...

-Tak ci się podoba?

-Tak ty mi się w niej podobasz...-odparł ciepło John zerkając na mężczyznę jednym okiem.

W błogiej ciszy dokończyli więc swoje herbaty, wstali ze swoich foteli, przebrali w swoje piżamy i skierowali kroki każdy do swojej sypialni.

-Sherlock?-mruknął Watson zatrzymując się w korytarzu.

Detektyw cofnął się kilka kroków patrząc na niego wyczekująco. John wyciągnął ku niemu swoją dłoń cierpliwie czekając na decyzję bruneta. Tyle wystarczyło. Podał mu swoją rękę i pozwolił blondynowi zaprowadzić się na górę.

"Molly może mieć rację-pomyślał z rozbawieniem Sherlock pokonując kolejne stopnie stromych schodów- ten rok będzie...ciekawy."

______________________________

John wsunął palce w ciemne loki mężczyzny gładząc je leniwie kolistymi ruchami.

-Sherlock?

-Hmm?

-Taki pomysł na przyszły rok. Co powiesz na romantyczny rejs po Tamizie w trakcie pokazu sztucznych ogni?

Nastała pełna konsternacji cisza przerwana w końcu rozbawionym parsknięciem bruneta.

-Nie ma mowy, Watson.

-Ale...-John droczył się dalej.

-Zapomnij.

Sherlock napawał się zapachem mężczyzny pragnąc by John mógł już zawsze dotykać go w ten sposób, a John wiedział ,że każdego dnia chce realizować to pragnienie i niedługo potem również odpłynął w krainę słodkiego odpoczynku.

_____________________________

A o poranku Sherlock znów prawie wysadził kuchnię i John prawie się o to na niego zdenerwował ale teraz detektyw miał swoją tajną broń i mógł szybko uciszać Watsona smakiem swoich spragnionych ust. 

Wszystko wróciło do ich względnie pojętej normalności.

Tyle ,że teraz było jeszcze lepiej. 

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (c) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC 

Created by: MrJustChaos


	6. Pierwszy Dzień Nowego Roku - Part 1

Nieproszone, ostre promienie porannego słońca przebiły się przez okienne zasłony drażniąc swym blaskiem bladą i delikatną skórę detektywa. Holmes mruknął pod nosem z niezadowoleniem zakrywając twarz poduszką i już po chwili wiedział ,że długo w tej pozycji nie wytrzyma. W ustach czuł bowiem nieprzyjemną suchość, w pęcherzu ucisk a w umyśle niewyobrażalny więc podejrzany spokój. 

Do uszu mężczyzny dochodziły dźwięki wirującego za oknem wiatru. Podmuchy uderzały i napierały w okiennice powodując lekkie drżenie drewnianych ram i falujący ruch bordowych zasłon. Sherlock westchnął cierpiętniczo i odrzucając poduszkę ostrożnie otworzył oczy. Intensywność promieni zapowiadała panujący na zewnątrz ostry mróz. Brunet rozejrzał się po pokoju orientując ,że nie jest u siebie w sypialni a u Johna na piętrze. Przetarł z niedowierzaniem twarz i poruszył niepewnie próbując bezszelestnie przełożyć na plecy. Natrafił na ciało pogrążonego we śnie doktora. Zamarł na moment by zaraz potem z impetem podnieść się do siadu. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie kompletnie zmieszany nim przypomniał sobie wszystkie wydarzenia z wczorajszego wieczora i nocy. 

Dziś pierwszy dzień nowego roku a przed jego bladoniebieskimi oczami lśni najcudowniejsza rzeczywistość. Oniemiał. W tym samym łóżku, w białej koszulce z krótkim rękawem i kraciastych bokserkach leży jego John, oddycha tak spokojnie i miarowo. Włosy ma zmierzwione, pochrapuje cicho z policzkiem wciśniętym w materac, pachnie płynem do kąpieli, lekką wonią swoich perfum i sobą. Cudownym sobą.

Holmes pozwolił sobie na delikatny cień uśmiechu wpatrzony w doktora jak w obrazek i pochylił się nad nim ostrożnie, miękkimi wargami sunąc po szyi i płatku ucha mężczyzny.

Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak osobliwie jak tego poranka.

Podszedł do okna opierając dłonie na zniszczonym przez czas parapecie i odsłaniając nieco zasłonę wyjrzał z cienia na zamarznięty Londyn. Podziwiał urok przyklejonych do szyby, skrzących się w słońcu kryształków lodu. To John nauczył go odnajdywać piękno w tak zwyczajnych i naturalnych zjawiskach jak chociażby sople.

Śnieg leżał gęsto i równomiernie na chodnikach i ulicach i prószył nieustannie rozrzucany przez psotne podmuchy. Było cicho i pusto bo wszyscy odpoczywali jeszcze po noworocznej zabawie. Rozanielony Sherlock odsunął się od okna napotykając pod stopami na coś ciepłego i miękkiego. Zerknął w dół uśmiechając się pod nosem figlarnie na samo wspomnienie o zszarpanym wczoraj z niego i lądującym tutaj szlafroku.

Podniósł okrycie z podłogi i owijając się nim szczelnie opuścił pokój po cichu zamykając za sobą drzwi.

__________________________

Pod prysznicem zmył z ciemnych loków mdlący zapach taniego szampana a potem dokończył poranną toaletę w zwyczajowym dla siebie trybie. Ośmielony myślą o nowych możliwościach kontaktów między nim i Johnem ubrał jedynie bokserki a na nagie ramiona narzucił niezawiązany, czysty, bordowy szlafrok. Z nowymi życiowymi siłami wkroczył do salonu wnikliwie analizując spojrzeniem stan pomieszczenia.

Na podłodze zalegały okruszki ciasta, serpentyny, a pod stołem poniewierały się trzy puste butelki po winie i zatrważająca wręcz ilość kolorowego confetti. Poza tym było tu obrzydliwie duszno.

Przemierzając pokój Sherlock miał nieodparte wrażenie ,że jeszcze przez najbliższe tygodnie będzie wyciągnąć pojedyncze płatki confetti z różnych dziwnych miejsc... w swoim ciele.

Naprawdę aż tak wczoraj nabrudzili? W półmroku wyglądało to mniej spektakularnie.

Rozumiał oczywisty fakt ,że John był zbyt zmęczony by posprzątać to wszystko od razu po wyjściu gości ale gdy to dziś zobaczy też nie będzie specjalnie zadowolony.

Holmes umościł się w swoim fotelu przykładając dłonie do brody i składając je w piramidkę. Zamknął oczy by ponownie odtworzyć w swoim umyśle cały przebieg starorocznych wydarzeń.

Opuszkami palców przejechał po swoich wargach z zachwytem przypominając sobie smak ust Johna. To było niezwykle hipnotyzujące doświadczenie. Przyjemne na tyle ,że detektyw chętnie powtórzył by je jeszcze raz lub może kilkanaście razy...dziennie. Niezwykłe.

Kim teraz dla siebie są?

Kim powinni być teraz dla siebie?

Czy to znaczy ,że Holmes poddał się w końcu uczuciom które są takim cierniem w jego sercu i drzazgą w jego oku?

Czy to znaczy ,że dla Johna gotów był odsunąć na bok własne przerośnięte ego, dumę oraz etykietę bezdusznego dupka któremu nie zależy na nikim i na niczym i obdarzyć Watsona najprawdziwszym uczuciem. Tym najsilniejszym ze wszystkich. Tym najbardziej egoistycznym i szlachetnym.

Przecież wciąż jest tym samym człowiekiem.

Co miłość do Johna zmieniła w jego osobie? Czy powinien się tym niepokoić?

Zanurzył się w Pałacu Umysłu na niecałą godzinę aż nie napotkał na problem z którym nie potrafił już sam sobie poradzić.

Zerwał się z fotela zdecydowanym krokiem ruszając z powrotem do sypialni doktora.

-John, musimy porozmawiać – mruknął tuż przy uchu blondyna szturchając ramieniem plecy doktora. - to ważne – dodał by podkreślić wagę sytuacji. Tamten wybełkotał coś pod nosem odganiając Holmesa ręką jak natrętną muchę. Detektyw zmarszczył brwi robiąc unik przed silną dłonią blondyna.

\- John, to znaczy ,że teraz jesteśmy ze sobą?- nie ustępował brunet znów niebezpiecznie blisko zbliżając się do mężczyzny.

-Później.

Tym razem refleks detektywa zawiódł i John nieumyślnie klepnął Holmesa w twarz wierzchem swojej dłoni. Sherlock zamrugał kilka razy zaskoczony po czym z urażoną miną wrócił z powrotem na swoją część łóżka. Skrzyżował dłonie na piersi i wziął głęboki wdech w zemście niemal wykrzykując swoje pytanie

-Johnie H. Watson, czy chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks?!

John zerwał się z łóżka jakby ktoś właśnie wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody. Spojrzał na detektywa dzikim i nieprzytomnym jednocześnie wzrokiem po czym przeczesał włosy dłonią szukając swojej komórki.

-Chryste, Sherlock! Jest siódma rano- jęknął odkładając telefon ze zrezygnowaniem. Zakrył głowę poduszką łkając pod nią z rozpaczy- mam dziś wolne, dlaczego ty mi to robisz?- zapłakał.

Detektyw rozchylił usta próbując zdobyć się na choć na iskrę skruchy, choć jedną kroplę wyrzutów sumienia, na wyjaśnienie, na cokolwiek. Przygryzł wargę i przetarł nos przedłużając tą wymowną dla obojga ciszę.

To dobrze ,że ta cała miłość nie wypaczyła Holmesa z bycia zawodowym dupkiem.

Z poczuciem ogromnej ulgi wrócił więc ochoczo do dręczenia swojego żołnierza.

-Ja nie mam pojęcia co teraz robić. To znaczy, z tobą jest inaczej... Rzecz w tym ,że wyróżnia się dwa rodzaje miłości do obiektu. Miłość romantyczną i miłość seksualną...

-Co?- John podniósł się na łokciach odwracając z impetem w stronę detektywa. - jakiego obiektu?- -obleciał Holmesa spojrzeniem zaraz potem przypominając sobie o wszystkich wczorajszych wydarzeniach. Widząc detektywa leżącego przy nim w samej bieliźnie i szlafroku poczuł nagłe uderzenie gorąca. Speszony natychmiast uciekł spojrzeniem po ścianach próbując odwrócić swoją uwagę od bladego ciała detektywa. Nie spodziewał się takich poranków. Był to oczywiście widok niezwykle przez niego pożądany jednak w szkodzie dla jego psychiki sytuacja rozwinęła się zbyt szybko. Zakłopotany podrapał się po policzku. Podświadomie bardzo chciał wrócić do poprzedniego pytania bruneta.

-T..teraz? - wydukał w końcu czując jak palą go uszy. Odsłonięta klatka detektywa działała na niego niezwykle rozpraszająco.

Sherlock parsknął śmiechem układając głowę na podebranej blondynowi poduszce.

-Pytałem teoretycznie, chociaż jeśli chcesz teraz...

-Ah, nie, nie, w porządku. - zaśmiał się John nerwowo.

Czuł ,że Holmes prześwietla go teraz całego tak dogłębnie jak to tylko dla niego możliwe. Jakby odczytywał wszystkie jego myśli i obrazy pojawiające się w jego głowie i wnikliwie analizował każdy najmniejszy ruch i reakcję doktora. Nieco przerażające.

-Czyli pociągam Cię seksualnie? - wypalił w końcu młodszy mężczyzna.

Nie ustępował z uwielbieniem wpatrując się w zakłopotanego Watsona. Teraz gdy zabrał mu wszystkie poduszki John nie miał nic na swoją obronę przed Holmesem skąpanym w promieniach porannego słońca. Z trudem przełknął ślinę kiwając głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Sherlock. Czy gdybyś mnie nie kręcił to bym wczoraj tutaj... ughh, nie każ mi tego wszystkiego mówić teraz na głos.

Detektyw uniósł brew z rozbawieniem. Milczał, więc i John dał sobie spokój z tą najdziwniejszą jak dotąd przeprowadzoną z Sherlockiem rozmową.

"Więc to jednak nie był sen" - pomyślał równie przerażony co szczęśliwy.

-Ah, własnie mój geniuszu, naładuj w końcu telefon. - mruknął dotykając palcem końcówkę nosa bruneta. - Nawet nie chcę myśleć ile masz tam wiadomości. Nie chcę potem dostać tyrady od Mycrofta na temat twojego bezpieczeństwa.

Sherlock drgnął jak gdyby przypomniał sobie coś istotnego. Wstał z łóżka i posłusznie skierował swoje kroki do wyjścia -idziesz John?

-Idź, zejdę później, muszę jeszcze coś załatwić – mruknął Watson zabierając z komody laptopa i siadając z nim na łóżku.

Sherlock zatrzymał się w progu zaintrygowany.

-Wpis na bloga? Przecież nie rozwiązywaliśmy ostatnio żadnej sprawy...

John roześmiał się otwierając klapę i uruchamiając urządzenie.

-Ty nie ale ja owszem, wczoraj. No co? Nie rób takiej miny. Uwierz mi ta sprawa jest warta opisania.

Sherlock skrzywił się nie mając pojęcia o czym blondyn teraz bredzi ale dał sobie spokój z dalszym wypytywaniem. Przez chwilę wojowali ze sobą na spojrzenia. W końcu jednak pod wpływem tego lodowego, ukochanego przez siebie wzroku to doktor skapitulował- Sherlock, dowiesz się gdy wpis będzie dodany na stronę. Nie patrz tak na mnie!- obruszył się wstając i na gwałt wypychając detektywa z pokoju. Holmes pełnym dramaturgii gestem owinął szlafrok wokół siebie i zszedł do kuchni znikając tym samym na kolejną godzinę.

Skoro nadal był w mieszkaniu to musiał zając się czymś niezwykle zajmującym jego uwagę bo pod 221B zbyt długo już panowała niepokojąca cisza i spokój.

John miał właśnie opublikować wpis gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarła woń przez którą niemal zebrało mu się na wymioty. Pchany złymi przeczuciami zrzucił z kolan laptopa i chwytając szlafrok zbiegł na dół bez trudu lokalizując źródło zapachu.

-Sherlock do cholery, co to za smród?! Co tu zdechło? - zakrzyknął wparowując do kuchni jak burza. Zakrył nos rękawem wbijając w Holmesa karcące spojrzenie. Brunet z kolei odwrócił się w jego stronę obdarowując najpiękniejszym z uśmiechów

-Spokojnie John, to eksperyment.

Watson już niemal uległ temu niewinnemu wyrazowi twarzy, gdyby nie usłyszał słowa "eksperyment"

-Tyle to i ja sam widzę! Dlaczego tak okropnie cuchnie?- jęknął z poirytowaniem nawet nie patrząc na kuchenny stół.

-Ponieważ wywołałem tutaj procesy podobne do gnilnych. Głownie mówię tutaj o putrescynach i kadawerynach. Nic nie poradzę, zapach siarki i amoniaku jest specyficzny i intensywny– odpowiedział Holmes nie dowierzając temu by poziom wiedzy doktora był tak niski.

Nie był. Jest lekarzem wojskowym. Doskonale wiedział o czym mówi jego geniusz. Po prostu nie miał już siły tego komentować. Zamiast tego wyszedł na moment by po chwili powrócić z bronią ostatecznej zagłady.

-Chcesz nas tu udusić tymi oparami? Wywietrz to - warknął strzelając bruneta przez głowę poduszką Union Jack'a. Holmes skulił się nieco zaskoczony nagłym i brutalnym atakiem

-W takim stężeniu amoniak nie stanowi zagrożenia dla naszego życia...- wyjaśnił jakby miało to rozwiązać cały problem. - John, czekaj, co Ty robisz? - spanikował detektyw czując napierające na niego ciało Watsona. W napływie panicznej ekscytacji zdecydował się uciszyć złość Johna przepraszającym pocałunkiem. Doktor z początku niechętnie oddał czułość wiedząc ,że Sherlock bezwstydnie używa teraz swoich ust jako karty przetargowej. John pozostał zirytowany choć uległ czując zaczepnie muskający go czubek Holmesowego języka. Tym samym oszczędził brunetowi kolejnego kazania.

Następnie z impetem pootwierał na oścież wszystkie okna w mieszkaniu bo wolał zmarznąć niż zakończyć swoje życie uduszony smrodem. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi przechylając głowę nieco w bok.

-Holmes. Naprawdę sądziłeś ,że skoro przyznałem w końcu co do ciebie czuje to dostaniesz teraz taryfę ulgową na swoje dziwaczne eksperymenty?

Milczenie detektywa było dla Johna jednoznaczną odpowiedzią, dostając od niego piorunujące spojrzenie wrócił do kuchennego blatu odsuwając na bok śmierdzący eksperyment i wracając do grzecznej zabawy próbówkami i zlewkami.

-To musi być jakiś uraz z dzieciństwa- zagaił doktor otwierając lodówkę i szukając pomysłu na śniadanie. Chociaż właściwie przez ten odór chyba odechciało już mu się cokolwiek jeść.

Sherlock oderwał się na moment od mikroskopu i z zaciekawieniem odwrócił ku mężczyźnie.

John uśmiechnął się słabo sięgając chleb z górnej szafki.

-Nie dostałeś na urodziny wymarzonego zestawu małego chemika i postanowiłeś zniszczone dzieciństwo odbić sobie w przyszłości? - zapytał kąśliwie smarując kromkę masłem i dżemem. Po noworocznej imprezie zostało im jeszcze trochę sałatki i pół blachy upieczonego przez panią Hudson ciasta- taka moja luźna teoria- dodał siadając na przeciwko Holmesa i wgryzając się w kanapkę zadowolony ,że zrewanżował się nieco po śmierdzącym powitaniu.

-Bardzo śmieszne, John, ja...

-Chłopcy, czy wy przytargaliście do mieszkania jakiegoś nieświeżego trupa? - jęknęła właścicielka mieszkania ostrożnie wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Z przerażeniem rozejrzała się dookoła przykładając do nosa kuchenny fartuch. Rzuciła okiem to na jednego to na drugiego mężczyznę. 

-Niestety nie, pani Hudson- odparł Holmes z teatralnym smutkiem i po chwili znowu oberwał poduszką. Tym razem mocniej.

-Pani Hudson, John zaczął uskuteczniać na mnie przemoc domową – poskarżył się brunet tonem tak poważnym i przekonującym ,że gdyby go nie znali oboje skłonni byliby uwierzyć w każde jego słowo.

Kobieta roześmiała się serdecznie kręcąc głową.

-Macie na dzisiaj jakieś plany, chłopcy?

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (c) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC 

Created by: MrJustChaos


	7. Pierwszy Dzień Nowego Roku - Part 2

(Uwaga-pojawi się krótka scena romantyczna która zawiera nieco więcej niż pocałunki)

John uniósł brew przeżuwając jednocześnie kanapkę i pytająco zerknął na Sherlocka który w tej samej chwili rzucił doktorowi identyczne spojrzenie. Oboje nie wiedzieli do czego konkretnie zmierza to pytanie. Tyle ,że o ile Holmes z obojętnością wrócił niewzruszenie do swoich spraw tak Watson w wyrazie grzeczności wykazał jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie.

-Nie szczególnie. Czy coś się stało? - rzucił więc wstając po jeszcze jedną kromkę chleba. - potrzebuje w czymś Pani naszej pomocy? - dopytał przygotowując kolorową kanapkę a pod pachą ściskając wczorajszą gazetę której nie miał jeszcze okazji przeczytać.

-Oh nie, nie, kochany - zaprzeczyła szybko staruszka kładąc dłonie na swojej piersi. Obracała w palcach ozdobny, pozłacany wisiorek z kamieniem - chciałam tylko prosić was byście byli dziś grzeczni i nie zrujnowali mieszkania. Wychodzę w odwiedziny i chciałam zabrać ze sobą kawałek upieczonego wczoraj ciasta. Zostało w waszej lodówce, prawda?

-Oh, t-tak - doktor natychmiast odłożył napoczętą prasę i wstał po blachę ostrożnie podając ją kobiecie. Pani Hudson uśmiechnęła się życzliwie odbierając ciasto i przystanęła w progu mówiąc głosem przesyconym nadmierną słodyczą- proszę gdy już wywietrzycie ten nieprzyjemny zapach zamknijcie szczelnie okna, inaczej doliczę wam do czynszu mandacik za wychładzanie mi mieszkania - pogroziła im palcem z matczyną reprymendą i lekkim krokiem opuściła kuchnię wychodząc z mieszkania.

Sherlock niewzruszony skupiał uwagę na badaniach z uwagą zapisując obserwacje w małym notatniku.

-Ona mnie czasem przeraża...- rzucił pod nosem John podstawiając detektywowi pod nos talerz z sałatką i dwoma rogalikami.

Sherlock przerwał swoje zapiski. Zmarszczył brwi i obrzucił jedzenie pogardliwym spojrzeniem już zaczynając kręcić na to nosem.

-Jeśli tego nie zjesz to nie wyratują Cię już żadne pocałunki - oznajmił John. Sherlock już miał zamiar się wykłócać jednak blondyn momentalnie zakrył mu usta swoją dłonią - Mycroft również nie- dokończył zbliżając się do detektywa i z czułością sunąc wargami po jego skroni. Pod dłonią poczuł jak Sherlock łagodnieje i z powrotem zamyka usta.

Watson przyznał w duchu ,że bez wątpienia nie raz jeszcze wykorzysta ten sposób na poskramianie nieznośnego Holmesa i zadowolony wyszedł dokonując porannej toalety i przebierając się w nowo kupione ubrania. Gdy wrócił lśniący i gotowy na przygody dnia codziennego porcja Sherlocka zniknęła prawie całkowicie.

-Zadowolony? - burknął Sherlock po pewnym czasie przeżuwając ostatni kęs rogalika z miną jakby miał zaraz wszystko z siebie zwrócić.

-Bardzo - odparł John ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem wstając i zabierając detektywowi talerz z resztkami poszarpanej widelcem sałatki. Sherlock nie znał żadnej litości jeśli chodziło o pastwienie się nad jedzeniem. Zwłaszcza gdy w użyciu miał widelec.

Nadszedł tej okropny moment gdy John, jak na doktora przystało, musi wejść do salonu, dokonać oględzin jego stanu, postawić właściwą diagnozę i zając się nim jak trzeba. W końcu współlokatorowi nawet przez myśl nie przejdzie by przynajmniej mu w tym trochę pomóc. Gdy smród stracił na swej intensywności a temperatura w salonie zaczęła schodzić do zera blondyn pozamykał szczelnie wszystkie okna dla pewności wypychając je watą między ramy jak miał to w zwyczaju już poprzedniej zimy. Niechętnie chwycił za ukrytą na co dzień za regałem miotłę i zaczął zamiatać rozsypane po podłodze kolorowe papierki. Oczywiście byłoby łatwiej zrobić te porządki z użyciem odkurzacza, gdyby Pan Detektyw tknięty nudą nie rozłożył go tydzień temu na części pierwsze przekonany ,że bez problemu da radę złożyć go z powrotem.

Holmes tymczasem zajął się swoim naładowanym w końcu telefonem. Przejrzał wszystkie zaległe tam wiadomości i nieodebrane połączenia włącznie z tymi od Mycrofta. Starszy z braci zdobył się nawet na to by wysłać mu krótkie noworoczne życzenia czym brunet był niebywale zaskoczony więc tym bardziej w przypływie braterskiej złośliwości postanowił wcale na nie nie odpisywać.

W jego skrzynce widniała także jedna wyróżniająca się wiadomość.

"Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. Wyjdźmy na kolację."

Detektyw zamknął oczy podkurczając nogi na kuchennym krześle. Nie wiedział ile teraz zmieni się w jego relacjach z Johnem i do czego zaprowadzi to ich przyjaźń. Między nimi zawsze była ta niepowtarzalna więź i chemia której tylko głupiec by nie zauważył i chociaż poddał się zdradzającym jego umysł uczuciom ta niepewność doprowadzała jego logikę do szaleństwa. Jeśli od tego wyznania minęło zaledwie kilkanaście godzin jak detektyw zniesie to dalej? Rozmowa z Johnem byłaby w tym wypadku oznaką jego słabości i kompletnego braku doświadczenia a Holmes za nic w świecie nie może obnażyć przed Johnem jak kruchy i czuły jest wewnątrz, gdzieś tam daleko,pod tym murem przez lata budowanym i solidnie wzmacnianym gdy tylko ktoś próbował zbliżyć się do niego zanadto. Jeśli przyjaciel się wycofa, jeśli się rozczaruje, jeśli Johna to przerośnie, Holmes sam nie podźwignie tego odrzucenia. Zbyt wiele poświęcił dla uczucia jakim darzy doktora. Zbyt wiele.

Z tych niebezpiecznie balansujących na krawędzi tchórzostwa rozmyślań otrząsnął się dopiero gdy do jego świadomości przebiły się głośniejsze dźwięki krzątającego się po salonie Watsona. Mężczyzna zaklął pod nosem parę razy po czym oznajmił ,że schodzi na dół do mieszkania pani Hudson pożyczyć od niej ten cholerny odkurzacz.

Detektyw milczał pustym wzrokiem wpatrując się w ekran telefonu. Przetarł kark lewą dłonią i przesunął kciukiem po ekranie czytając historię zapisu wysyłanych mu od niej przez ostatni rok wiadomości. Oddychał spokojnie błądząc bladoniebieskimi oczami po słowach, zdaniach i znakach. Od pierwszego do ostatniego. Uważnie przeanalizował każde z nich a kiedy dotarł do końca oparł łokieć o stół układając brodę na zaciśniętej w pięść dłoni.

Sherlock jeszcze nigdy nie odpowiedział na ani jedną jej wiadomość a w te kilka najwspanialszych chwil nocy i poranka zmieniło się tak wiele ,że tchnięty dziwacznym, nieznanym mu wcześniej uczuciem jak pod wpływem tajemniczego, otulającego szczelnie jego zmysły czaru poczuł ,że gotów jest w końcu dać informację zwrotną. Pomimo napływu oczywistych i sensownych w swym istnieniu wątpliwości zaganiających go w ślepą uliczkę zdał sobie sprawę ,że ma okazję nareszcie zakończyć ten etap i dać sobie szansę na kolejny rozdział w swoim życiu. W życiu ich obojga. Jeśli nie trojga.

Napisał więc kilka zdań i długo jeszcze wpatrywał się w ekran komórki i przygotowany do wysłania tekst. 

W tle usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych nerwowo drzwi a po chwili głośny, irytujący szum starego, cuchnącego stęchlizną i przepalającego się odkurzacza. Nie znosił tego dźwięku równie mocno co gwaru tłumów, telewizyjnego jazgotu i wypowiadanego przez masy steku bzdur opartych na nudnej codzienności ich monotonnych żyć. To przeszkadzało mu swobodnie myśleć i zaburzało czysty odbiór otoczenia, łączenia faktów i dedukcji.

Przygryzł wargę i gniewnie zmarszczył brwi usuwając napisaną treść. Spróbował jeszcze raz, tym razem ujmując wszystko innymi słowami. Powtórzył te czynności jeszcze kilka razy nim pojął ,że nie tak chce to rozegrać.

Odkurzacz zamilkł i Sherlock odetchnął z ulgą ,że to już koniec i udało mu się przetrwać bez wszczynania bezsensownej, według Johna, awantury.

Tak, tyle wystarczy. Cisza przywróciła swobodę zebrania myśli.

Uderzył palcem w odpowiednią ikonę i wiadomość została dostarczona.

"Nie. To niemożliwe. SH" 

Tak, tyle wystarczy. Jeśli jakakolwiek gra zaczyna niebezpiecznie się dłużyć to staje się dla jej uczestników jedynie bezlitosną udręką tracąc swe pierwotne przeznaczenie. Dlatego właśnie najwyższa pora na nowe rozdanie.

John odstawił odkurzacz przy kanapie i nachylił się by pozbierać palcami ostatnie okruszki i resztki konfetti wbite uparcie w nowy, mechaty dywan pod stołem. Już miał wstawać gdy zauważył ,że na granatowy rękaw jego swetra spadło nagle kilka białych odłamków i proszek. Strzepał je z siebie i niepewnie uniósł głowę przez moment wpatrując się posępnie w niewesołe znalezisko.

-Sherlock, chodź tutaj - poprosił w końcu.

-Teraz jestem zajęty. - odpowiedział niedbale brunet niecierpliwie przesuwając kciukiem po ekranie swojego telefonu i teatralnie przystawiając oko do mikroskopu. Nerwowo wyczekiwał jej odpowiedzi.

John zmarszczył czoło pocierając palcami o nasadę nosa i głośno wydychając powietrze przez nozdrza.

Wyciszony telefon Sherlocka zawibrował i mężczyzna natychmiast do niego dopadł i nieznacznie uśmiechnął się pod nosem utwierdzając w przekonaniu o niezwykłości tej kobiety.

"Przyznałeś się mu?"

"On wyznał to mnie. SH"

Watson podrapał się po policzku i zniecierpliwiony odchrząknął przypominając Sherlockowi o swoim istnieniu w pomieszczeniu obok.

\- Podejdź tu - powtórzył twardo rozkazującym tonem.

Detektyw oderwał wzrok od ekranu i odłożył telefon i tak nie zamierzając kontynuować tej konwersacji. Dla zachowania jednak pozorów ze zbolałą miną zwlókł się krzesła i opuścił kuchnię wchodząc do salonu. Stanął przy blondynie ramie w ramię posyłając mu jednocześnie pytające spojrzenie.

John uniósł więc rękę wskazując palcem duży, ciemny punkt na suficie.

-Ta dziura zawsze tam była, tak? - zapytał niepewnie mając nadzieję na potwierdzenie. Tylko jak mogli jej ani razu nie zauważyć?

Sherlock zmrużył oczy i również wbił wzrok w sporej wielkości odprysk tynku.

Stali tak teraz w milczeniu z uniesionymi głowami i zaczarowani jakby postawiono przed nimi wspaniałe dzieło sztuki na miarę wartości zabytkowej, historycznej i muzealnej.

\- Nie wydaje mi się... -odparł w końcu Sherlock opierając dłonie na biodrach. Niestety John odniósł dokładnie to samo wrażenie więc pozostało tylko jedno wytłumaczenie.

-Z czego był ten korek? Ze stali? - rzucił ironicznie pełen zdumienia dla dokonanych przez taki przedmiot zniszczeń. Rozejrzał się po pokoju dokładniej i dzięki temu szybko zlokalizował winowajcę zaraz przy nodze jego fotela, skrytego za drewnianym obiciem. John nachylił się podnosząc przedmiot -Nie, to zwykły korek - dopowiedział obracając zatyczkę w palcach - widocznie sufit kruchy.

Na to stwierdzenie detektyw parsknął niepowstrzymanym śmiechem.

-Chryste, Sherlock, to nie jest zabawne - oburzył się doktor - dobrze ,że to sufit oberwał a nie ty -dodał rzucając biało-zieloną zatyczkę na kanapę.

-Daj spokój, John.

\- Trzeba to będzie naprawić zanim pani Hudson zobaczy - zmartwił się doktor drapiąc w tył głowy.

Sherlock odwrócił się do niego na pięcie z wyraźnym zdumieniem wymalowanym na smukłej twarzy.

-W ścianie są dziury od wystrzałów z pistoletu. Jakie wrażenie zrobi na niej zdarty tynk z sufitu? - detektyw podniósł brew w rozbawieniu wskazując na podziurawioną buźkę namalowaną sprayem na wzorzystej tapecie- z resztą to wina Lestrade'a. - dodał wzdrygając się na samo wspomnienie zapachu tego okropnego szampana.

-W ścianie są dziury przez TWOJE wystrzały z pistoletu - podkreślił John stanowczo - a to się sypie na głowę - zauważył rozbawiony, wskazując na przyprószoną czuprynę bruneta.

Sherlock zamrugał kilkukrotnie i jak na detektywa przystało dla pewności wsunął dłoń w ciemne loki sprawdzając prawdziwość tej informacji. Pobielałe palce nie pozostawiły żadnych złudzeń. Potrząsnął głową strzepując z siebie sufitowy proszek i dla bezpieczeństwa oddalił się od miejsca ataku wyznaczając jego położenie krzesłem przyniesionym z kuchni. Gdy zażegnał chwilowo problem zasiadł dumnie w swoim fotelu sięgając po swojego laptopa i licząc na zastanie na blogu nowego wpisu. W trakcie gdy jego laptop uruchamiał się Holmes jak miał w zwyczaju obleciał wzorkiem po ścianach lecz tym razem dla urozmaicenia zastygł w miejscu z kamienną twarzą wbijając spojrzenie w jeden szczególny punkt.

-John.

\- Hm?

\- Tam jest druga dziura. - odpowiedział detektyw ze stoickim spokojem opierając ręce na podłokietnikach fotela i składając swoje dłonie w piramidkę.

Watson miał nadzieje ,ze jednak się przesłyszał. Wyszedł z kuchni z dwoma kubkami herbaty podchodząc do Sherlocka i lokalizując znalezisko z jego perspektywy.

-Na litość boską! Jak to druga? O nie, nie wezmę tego na siebie. Pogadankę od Pani Hudson zrzucę na Grega i...

W czasie gdy John roztkliwiał się i biadolił nad swoim losem Sherlock podebrał mu z dłoni herbatę poświęcając jej całą swoją uwagę.

-Nie dodałeś nowej notatki na stronę- zauważył Holmes z rozczarowaniem przeglądając Johnowego bloga.

-Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem - westchnął Watson odstawiając swój napar- Pójdę po laptopa. Wydaje mi się powinienem dodać tam jeszcze kilka rzeczy więc dobrze ,że nie zdążyłem tego zatwierdzić- oznajmił wychodząc z pokoju.

Telefon Sherlocka znów zawibrował więc detektyw wstał po niego kierowany zwykłą ciekawością.

Teraz mógł to być każdy a jednak podświadomie liczył ,że to właśnie ona chce jeszcze coś mu przekazać.

"Ubiegł Cię, a to niespodzianka. Teraz już nie zwlekaj, dziewico. I chodźmy w końcu na kolację." 

Gdy przeczytał pierwsze dwa zdania przez jego ciało przeszedł zimy dreszcz strachu i niepewności ale jednoznaczne myśli o blondynie napełniły go ekscytacją pokonując pierwsze zawahanie.

Czyż nie miała tu racji? Zostali sami, jest spokojny i leniwy poranek, brak spraw, brak barier pomiędzy nimi. John na wolne na kolejne kilka dni, nigdzie się dziś nie śpieszą, nie mieli żadnych planów i...

____________________________________

John wraz z laptopem wrócił do pokoju siadając wygodnie na kanapie i edytując przygotowany do dodania wpis. Serce detektywa zadudniło w piersi i poczuł niebezpieczny przypływ adrenaliny. Porzucił telefon i lekkim krokiem zaczął kręcić się po mieszkaniu. Całkiem naturalnie przysiadał się w końcu obok nieświadomego niczego Watsona zaglądając przez mu przez ramię w ekran komputera. Nie zwróciło to szczególnie uwagi doktora. Dopiero gdy Sherlock przysunął się niebezpiecznie blisko i poczuł jak ciepły oddech detektywa owiewa jego kark i szyje zauważył ,że coś jest na rzeczy.

-To łaskocze, Sherlock, chcę dokończyć wpis. Jeszcze moment i... - w chwili w której John przechylił głowę by zerknąć na napierające na niego ciało ukochanego, Sherlock zakrył jego usta swoimi łapczywie skradając mężczyźnie kolejne pocałunki. Jeden za drugim, władczo i rządnie. Doktor rozchylił usta i osunął się na kanapę w ostatniej chwili chwytając spadającego mu u z kolan laptopa. Niedbale odstawił urządzenie na stolik ani na moment nie odrywając się od bruneta. Holmes mruknął nisko z aprobatą gdy ich języki spotkały się ze sobą. Umysł Johna zapełniło jedynie podekscytowanie i słodki zapach mężczyzny.

-Mm..Sherl...-mruknął John słysząc jak oddech Holmesa przyspiesza i sam poczuł narastające w nim podniecenie. Krew zaczęła pulsować w jego żyłach. Holmes westchnął ciężko niechętnie odsuwając się od blondyna i ściągając z siebie szlafrok który rzucił niedbale na podłogę. John wylądował na plecach atakowany przez mnogość pocałunków i westchnięć mężczyzny. Objął Holmesa w pasie sunąć dłońmi od jego tali aż po końce jego ud. Detektyw zadrżał i płynnymi, wolnymi ruchami zaczął ocierać się o biodra blondyna jednoznacznie sygnalizując mu swoje położenie w tym układzie.

Doktor jęknął na to nisko w pośpiechu próbując rozpiąć swój rozporek.

W tym czasie Sherlock zawędrował dłonią wzdłuż ciała mężczyzny aż na strategiczne miejsce jego ciała. Wtedy John zastygł jakby uderzony paraliżującym i uzmysławiającym coś faktem.

-Sherl... nie, poczekaj, zaczekaj, Sherlock, stop - wypalił z przerażeniem natychmiast odsuwając go od siebie i podnosząc się do siadu. Detektyw wbił w niego pytające i zagubione spojrzenie łapiąc oddech i przeczesując zmierzwione od pieszczot ciemne loki.

-Coś nie tak?- rzucił skołowany.

-Tak, w zasadzie to...

-W zasadzie to?- ponaglił nerwowo rozkładając bezradnie ręce- to?

Pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł się tak podniecony i ta nagła pauza spowodowała ,że zupełnie nie wiedział co ma zrobić ze swoim umysłem i ciałem. Fakt ,że wyszło to zupełnie spontanicznie i John mógł poczuć się tym zaskoczony ale oboje wyglądali teraz na przytłoczonych kotłującą się między nimi niepewnością i faktami którym muszą stawić czoła.

-Wiesz, nie zakładałem ,że dojdziemy do tego etapu...-przyznał szczerze Watson drapiąc się po głowie - tak szybko...po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. Nie jestem przygotowany. Ja nie wiem czy...

Sherlock uciekł wzrokiem po ścianach również czując się teraz zakłopotany i upokorzony swoją zapalczywością. Zupełnie bez doświadczenia rzucił się w ogień naiwnie wierząc ,że John będzie w stanie z biegu go przez ten ogień przeprowadzić. Nachylił się ku doktorowi z konspiracyjnym szeptem:

-Chodzi o to ,że...?

-Nie! - zapewnił energicznie Watson nim tamten zdążył dokończyć.

-Ale na pewno?

-Tak.

-Więc nie?

-Tak. To znaczy nie! Rany boskie, Sherlock. Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu. - jęknął skołowany John opadając na kanapę pocierając dłońmi twarz ze zrezygnowaniem.

Detektyw zacisnął wargi próbując powstrzymać się od nerwowego śmiechu. Atmosfera między nimi zgęstniała i zmieniła w salę przesłuchań.

-Nie zakładałem ,że dojdziemy do tego etapu ponieważ byłem pewny ,że nie chcesz.

-Dlaczego?

-Sherlock, nie rób ze mnie idioty - zdenerwował się John podnosząc głos- od kiedy się znamy za każdym razem gdy była ku temu okazja jasno podkreślałeś swoje stanowisko w tej sprawie! - wycedził oddzielając od siebie wyraźnie każde wypowiadane słowo - poza tym kiedy...

Właśnie wtedy bez żadnego uprzedzenia do pokoju jak burza wpadł inspektor Lestrade opierając dłonie na kolanach.

Przyjaciele niemal podskoczyli nie spodziewając się kompletnie tego nagłego wtargnięcia.

-Graham co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?- zagrzmiał detektyw wstając z kanapy. John przerzucał wyczekująco spojrzenie to na jednego to na drugiego mężczyznę zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Greg uniósł nieznacznie głowę obdarzając ich pełnym niepokoju wyrazem twarzy.

-Jest sprawa, Sherlock... i wydaje mi się ,że może ci się ona nie spodobać...

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (c) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC 

Created by: MrJustChaos


	8. Pierwszy Dzień Nowego Roku - Part 3

Śnieg sypał gęsto i nieustannie rozpraszany dookoła podmuchami silnego, mroźnego wiatru. Wicher raz uderzał idących marszem mężczyzn w plecy poganiając ich i zmuszając do przyspieszenia kroku a za moment atakował od przodu wymuszając na nich walkę z żywiołem ,zwolnienie marszu i zupełne pogubienie rytmu.

Sherlock szczelnie owinięty szalem i wtulony w płaszcz ze zmrużonymi przez wichurę oczami przemierzał kolejne uliczki Londynu prowadzony przez zaaferowanego całą zaistniałą sytuacją inspektora.

Po kolejnym nieprzyjemnym uderzeniu mroźnego powietrza z poirytowaniem wyrzucił w końcu z siebie pretensjonalne i niemal niepoważne jak na genialnego detektywa pytanie.

-Przypomnisz mi dlaczego w ogóle tu z Tobą idę skoro ja również oceniłem ,że ta sprawa to jakaś czwórka? - wyrzucił próbując przebić się głosem przez wyjątkowo niesprzyjającą spacerom pogodę. Lestrade zwolnił na moment z początku sądząc ,że chyba się przesłyszał jednak po krótkim zerknięciu w stronę detektywa wyczytał z jego twarzy ,że Holmes wyskoczył z tym pytaniem będąc najbardziej i całkowicie poważnym. Na litość boską, on chyba naprawdę buja czasem zbyt intensywnie w obłokach tego swojego całego "Pałacu Umysłu" Kompletnie odlatuje i bez tych swoich "wspomagaczy" myślowych. Inspektor westchnął ciężko i podrapał się po czubku głowy wychodząc z Holmesem na jedną z głównych ulic miasta.

-Ponieważ Molly poprosiła Cię abyś zajął się tym osobiście. - odparł krótko i rzeczowo.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi pocierając zziębnięty policzek równie zmarzniętą dłonią

-Naprawdę?

-Tak. Tylko ,że zgodziłeś się iść wyłącznie pod namową Johna. Sherlock, czy ja naprawdę muszę Ci to wszystko tłumaczyć? Skoro tak bardzo nudzi Ci się droga na miejsce zbrodni to licz sobie...przejeżdżające obok czerwone samochody- odparł Greg z poirytowaniem przyspieszając kroku. Nadal dochodził do siebie po sylwestrowej zabawie i też nie był dziś w nastroju na rozpoczynanie jakiegokolwiek śledztwa. Znał jednak swoje obowiązki i decydując się na ten zawód miał pełną świadomość ,że żadna ze spraw nie będzie czekać aż przejdzie mu kac lub szanowny Pan Sherlock będzie w odpowiednim nastroju na uganianie się za sprawcą morderstwa.

\- To tutaj- usłyszał w końcu i unosząc głowę dostrzegł niewielki wymalowany od zewnątrz na pomarańczowo lokal o nazwie "Lukrowana słodycz"

Gdy przeszli już pod żółtymi taśmami a Inspektor Lestrade pokazywał policji odpowiednie dokumenty i odznakę Sherlock oddalił się od tego zamieszania na kilka kroków uważnym wzrokiem rozglądając się dookoła budynku.

-Ale paskudnie- skomentował marszcząc przy tym nasadę nosa. Obrócił się dookoła i zajrzał przez szybę do środka cukierni- też bym był skory do zabójstw w tak tandetnej i parszywej norze. 

Lestrade pomasował opuszkami palców obolałą skroń i pierwszy wszedł do pomieszczenia.

-Nie jesteśmy tu by oceniać gust właściciela panie "Projektant Wnętrz" tylko dowiedzieć się dlaczego leży tam martwy z kulką w głowie.

Holmes zirytowany wcześniejszym i nagłym wtargnięciem Grega do ich mieszaknia w tak ważnym dla niego i Johna momencie nie omieszkał wykorzystać okazji na uwielbione złośliwości

-To przecież oczywiste Gavin. Ktoś go zabił - rzucił posyłając mu rozbawione i litościwe spojrzenie. Spoważniał jednak momentalnie kucając przy mężczyźnie i przenikliwym wzrokiem jasnych oczu oglądając dokładnie całą jego sylwetkę. Początkowo zbierane informacje stworzyły w jego umyśle kompletny chaos słów, obrazów, znaczeń i niespójnych wniosków. Wiele z tego co zaobserwował nie zgadzało się ze sobą chociaż jednocześnie fakty wcale nie wykluczały się nawzajem. Potrzebował teraz tylko jednoznacznego potwierdzenia swoich własnych przypuszczeń.

-Jak policja oszacowała wstępnie czas zgonu? - rzucił jakby od niechcenia nie odrywając swojej uwagi od analizowania całej sytuacji.

Greg wyjął dłonie z kieszeni popielatego płaszcza i rozpinając dwa guziki zaczerpnął głębszego oddechu

-Zaczekaj moment Sherlock, zaraz po prostu przyniosę Ci papiery z dotychczasowego dochodzenia – oznajmił i w tej samej chwili wyszedł już z lokalu znikając za jednym z policyjnych radiowozów.

Sherlock dopiero po chwili ocknął się ze swojego myślowego letargu

-Nie potrzebuje tu żadnych papierów, tylko Johna... - rzucił pod nosem z niezadowoleniem i podniósł z miejsca zakładając przygotowane przy ladzie lateksowe rękawiczki.

Wyciągnął telefon już mając zamiar napisać do Watsona wiadomość gdy komórka rozdzwoniła się i numer doktora ukazał się detektywowi na ekranie. Obrócił oczami po czym wbił wzrok nisko w podłogę obiecując sobie ,że przy pierwszej okazji wypomni blondynowi nadkładanie dzwonienia nad pisanie sms'ów. Teraz jednak przesunął kciukiem po zielonej ikonie.

-Sherlock? Jesteś już na miejscu? - odezwał się ciepły i troskliwy głos Johna, a poirytowanie Sherlocka przeszło momentalnie jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Serce zabiło mu mocniej i pomimo szalejącej w najlepsze zimy poczuł momentalnie rozpływające się po jego ciele ciepło. Z tych wyjątkowo przyjemnych doznań wyrwało go niecierpliwe ponaglenie doktora

-Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak, John. Jestem już na miejscu. 

-Dobrze. Molly upiera się żeby przyjechać do Ciebie razem ze mną jednak nie sądzę aby był najlepszy pomysł. Jest roztrzęsiona całą tą sytuacją. Podałem jej lekkie proszki uspokajające i mogę zostać przy niej cały ten czas, chyba ,że...

-Nie, John. Potrzebuje Cię tutaj. Musisz przyjrzeć się temu trupowi. Coś ewidentnie mi się tutaj nie zgadza i tylko na Tobie mogę w tej chwili polegać - wyznał szczerze Holmes. Gdyby poza nim i trupem był tu ktoś jeszcze te słowa nigdy nie opuściły by jego ust jednak fakt ,że słyszą teraz tylko siebie nawzajem ośmielił go nieco i skłonił do tego drobnego i nad wyraz w jego przypadku ludzkiego wyznania.

John milczał przez moment również mając wrażenie ,że Sherlock w tej chwili naprawdę przełamał pewną niezniszczalną jak dotąd barierę i te słowa jeszcze przez jakiś czas będą echem odbijać się w głowie doktora. Poza tym-czy on właśnie nie skomplementował jego kompetencji jako lekarza wojskowego? Pewne niewypowiedziane przez cały ten czas słowa nagle stały się realne i rzeczywiste.

-Tak, dobrze Sherlock, już jadę. Może poproszę Panią Hudson by zrobiła jej ciepłej herbaty, lub...cokolwiek. Nie wiem. Nieważne, już jadę mój geniuszu – głos Johna drżał. Doktor brzmiał na nieco rozchwianego z emocji lub raczej drżącego z ekscytacji. Czyżby usłyszane słowa wywarły na nim aż takie wrażenie? Czyżby faktem było ,że tak bardzo spragniony jest uznania i pochwały ze strony bruneta? Czyżby właśnie wydarzyło się między nimi coś zupełnie nowego? Przez cały emocjonalny nastrój tego dnia i rozmowy Sherlock zwątpił nieco w niezaprzeczalność swojej dedukcji. Teraz tylko zastanawiał się jak jeszcze wczoraj zasypiając w jego objęciach śmiał uważać ,że bardziej tego mężczyzny już kochać nie może? Skoro właśnie uświadomił sobie ,że przecież z każdym kolejnym dniem zakochuje się w nim na nowo.

Do cukierni weszło dwóch policjantów wraz z podążającym za nimi kilka kroków dalej Gregorym.

-Sierżant Scott, na razie ja prowadzę tę sprawę- przedstawił się barczysty,nieco wyłysiały mężczyzna w średnim wieku z gęstym wąsem osadzonym nad górną wargą oraz kilkudniowym zarostem okalającym resztę jego kanciastej twarzy. Sierżant wyciągnął dłoń w stronę detektywa jednak ten jedynie na nią spojrzał lekceważąc jak zawsze te wymuszone grzeczności. Przechodząc od razu do rzeczy odebrał od Lestrade'a akta ze zbrodni rzucając rzeczonemu Scottowi jedno ale intensywne i wielce wymowne spojrzenie. Greg zauważając to ledwo powstrzymał się przed ordynarnym uśmieszkiem i natychmiast oddalił nieco na bezpieczną odległość. Niczego nie świadomy jednak sierżant z wymuszoną i przekłamaną uprzejmością ponownie zwrócił się do Holmesa

-A Pan to?

-Pański udział w tej sprawie nie będzie konieczny. Przydzielono ją Panu nagle, ze względu na staż w policji i brak odpowiedniej ilości doświadczonych w kryminalistyce pracowników w waszej jednostce. To znaczy, tym komisariacie dwie przecznice stąd - detektyw uśmiechnął się nonszalancko robiąc małą przerwę i napawając widokiem osłupiałego i zdenerwowanego jednocześnie policjanta. Przewrócił stronę czytanych pośpiesznie i wyrywkowo akt kontynuując- Nie zajmuje się Pan sprawami kryminalnymi jednak skuszony dodatkowym wynagrodzeniem zgodził się Pan przyjechać tu dzisiaj pomimo swojego kiepskiego samopoczucia po wczorajszej zabawie. Ma Pan problem z alkoholem. Lepiej będzie jeśli zostawi to Pan nam- zawodowcom. Proszę wracać do domu, pozdrowić żonę oraz nie wspominać jej już więcej o tym ,że spotkania z przełożoną to wyłącznie sprawy służbowe. Doskonale wie ,że Pan ją zdradza, w innym wypadku nie pozwalała by Panu tak pić, jest przeciwniczką jakichkolwiek używek i wcześniej dbała o Pańską trzeźwość. Niemniej jednak życzę szczęścia w tym podwójnym życiu, pozwoli Pan ,że zajmę się sprawą - skończył monolog po czym wyminął stojącego z uchylonymi ustami, osłupiałego sierżanta kierując swoje kroki na zaplecze cukierni.

Wiedział ,że nim John zdąży do niego dołączyć zdoła jeszcze dowiedzieć się tutaj o kilku interesujących i z pewnością zasługujących na szczególną uwagę faktach. 

Po upływie dwóch kwadransów doktor Watson w końcu pojawił się pod wysłanym mu przez Lestrade'a adresem. Wysiadł z taksówki i natychmiast podbiegł do jednego z kręcących się po ogródku przed cukiernią policjantów wypytując o miejsce pobytu swojego Holmesa.

Wspomniany i poszukiwany detektyw wykonywał właśnie kolejny telefon na komisariat Scotland Yard'u, niestety bezskutecznie. Burknął z rezygnacją chowając komórkę do kieszeni płaszcza. Stał tak chwilę zaczynając już nieco się nudzić gdy unosząc nieco głowę dostrzegł w końcu biegnącego w jego stronę Watsona. Holmes na nowo zaaferowany sprawą pierwszym czym przywitał mężczyznę było wylanie swoich smutków i żali

-John, policja w tym kraju jest kompletnie bezużyteczna! - jęknął pełnym rozpaczy głosem i zbliżył się do blondyna pochylając i układając głowę na jego ramieniu - jeśli któryś z tych idiotów w końcu podniesie słuchawkę postaram się o to by go natychmiast zwolnili. Mycroft to załatwi.

-Sherlock, nie wyręczaj się bratem który może wszystko... - zaśmiał się John rozglądając się dookoła z lekkim zakłopotaniem. - poza tym przecież od takich spraw powinien być tutaj Lestrade'a. - dodał chcąc zmienić temat.

-Pojechał odwieźć pod dom rozhisteryzowaną córkę trupa.

-Sherlock, na litość boską! 

-To znaczy, nieżyjącego właściciela cukierni... 

Zapadła cisza. 

Oboje westchnęli ciężko uświadamiając sobie jednocześnie ,że jeszcze niecałą godzinę temu obściskiwali się na kanapie w salonie pod 221B i wszystkie ich myśli sprowadzały się do oczywistych wniosków ,że gdyby nie wtargnięcie Lestrade'a równie dobrze mogliby w tej chwili nadal tam być i uprawiać noworoczny seks. 

Johna to żenowało i podniecało a Sherlocka nieco bawiło i przerażało.

Doktor z początku był nieco skonsternowany tą nagłą śmiałością bruneta odnośnie ich oficjalnego związku jednak zdobył się mimo wszystko na nieśmiałe poklepanie mężczyzny po plecach. Nie czuł się jeszcze na tyle pewnie by publicznie okazywać brunetowi zanadto ciepła i uczucia. Sherlock wyczuwając to jakby podświadomie odsunął się łagodnie niemo zerkając Johnowi w oczy. Ten odchrząknął poprawiając kołnierz swojej kurtki i z zakłopotaniem drapiąc się w tył głowy.

-Jeśli dobrze myślę to chodzi Ci o rozmowę z Tim'em? Załatwimy to później, Sherlock. Przecież wiesz ,że większość osób jest dzisiaj ledwie przytomna. 

-Dokładnie. Genialne, John, prawda? - mężczyzna natychmiast znacznie się ożywił a jego oczy aż błysnęły z ekscytacji - to nie było przypadkowe morderstwo. Co więcej! To nie było nawet jednorazowe morderstwo!

-Co?

-Ktoś chciał dopaść tego mężczyznę i zrobił to nawet podwójnie! - mówił szybko czując na karku przyjemne mrowienie - W końcu coś się dzieje! - obkręcił się dookoła a poły jego płaszcza uniosły się i załopotały z dramaturgią. 

Watson słuchał tego wszystkiego z niemałym zdziwieniem jednocześnie zafascynowany czarem i elegancją tego mężczyzny. Podszedł bliżej i przysiadł na niskim, kawowym stoliczku zerkając na zadziwiająco świeże jeszcze zwłoki.

-Zaraz, po kolei, o czym Ty mówisz, Sherlock?

-Na razie nie chcę nic wyjaśniać. Proszę, zbadaj ciało, przyjrzyj się dokładnie i powiedz mi co o tym sądzisz - oznajmił detektyw opierając pośladki o ladę i unosząc dłonie na wysokość ust złożył je w charakterystyczną dla siebie piramidkę. Wbił w Watsona pożądliwe i czujne spojrzenie pod którym doktor miał wrażenie ,że zaraz roztopi się i spłonie jednocześnie. Przedziwne uczucie. W końcu westchnął ciężko i wstał wyjmując z Holmesowego płaszcza wystającą parę lateksowych rękawiczek. 

-Niech Ci będzie, Sherlock, ale jeśli to jakaś Twoja pokręcona gra albo eksperyment...

-Nic z tych rzeczy, John. Przecież to Ty nalegałeś na zajęcie się tą sprawą. Współpracujmy.

Blondyn zmrużył oczy badawczo przysiadając przy martwym właścicielu cukierni. Nachylił się zaczynając wstępną sekcje. Już na pierwszy rzut oka coś tu nie pasowało. Zapach wydobywający się z ciała ofiary, zwłaszcza z ust wskazywał na daleko postępujące już procesy gnilne jednak jego skóra, ogólny stan zewnętrzny można było uznać za maksymalnie kilkugodzinny.

-Nie poznaję Cię, Holmes- mruknął przyglądając się niepodważalnie świeżej ranie postrzałowej w czaszce. 

-Nonsens -odparł Sherlock z lekkim, tajemniczym uśmieszkiem. Zamknął oczy muskając dolną wargę opuszkami palców wskazujących - zauważyłeś ,że cały asortyment również jest nieświeży?

-Nie miałem okazji...

-Pomimo tego ,że cukiernia otwarta była jeszcze wczoraj do godziny dwunastej w zasadzie wszystko co znalazłem na zapleczu jest w stanie całkowitego rozkładu przez pleśnie z rodzaju Aspergillus fumigatus, Trichoderma viride oraz Stachybotrys atra. Z resztą nie tylko asortyment ale całe zaplecze jest w takim stanie. Te gatunki potrzebują odpowiedniej ilości czasu oraz wilgoci żeby doszło do tak szybkiego i wzmożonego ich rozwoju. Ta sprawa może mieć więcej zawiłości niż założyłem na samym początku. Czy to nie najwspanialsze rozpoczęcie nowego roku, John?

Blondyn uważnie słuchał słów detektywa, z takim samym zaangażowaniem zajmował się również sekcją ofiary. Wiedział ,że z oczywistych względów nie mogą powierzyć Molly pogłębionej jej analizy ale miał pewność ,że Sherlock przy odpowiedniej ilości czasu oraz sprzęcie bez trudu sam sobie z tym poradzi. Doktor wstał, ściągnął rękawiczki oraz otrzepał spodnie z ewentualnego kurzu.

-Zginął już kilka dni temu, wygląda na to ,że z powodu zatkania się górnych dróg oddechowych. Ciało zostało tutaj po prostu podrzucone dziś rano, rana postrzałowa jest świeża więc ktokolwiek to zrobił strzelił do niego jeszcze dzisiaj. Zakładam ,że umyślnie bo przez huczne świętowanie Nowego Roku całe miasto i służby nie są w stanie działać z taką samą precyzją jak w każdy inny dzień. Tylko... po co zabijać trupa po raz drugi? 

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko i tajemniczo całkowicie zadowolony z obserwacji Watsona. Poczuł ,że gdyby byli tu teraz całkiem sami mógłby oddać się blondynowi natychmiast, na krześle obok lub na stoliku nieopodal... nawet i przy tych zwłokach. Miał ochotę chociaż go pocałować. Westchnął podchodząc do Watsona na niebezpieczną dla ich niezmąconego pożądaniem rozsądku odległość. 

Wymruczał nisko czując jak serca ich obojga tłuką się im w piersiach jak oszalałe. 

-Doskonale John, może teraz udamy się wreszcie na wizytę do czekającego w areszcie Tima?

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (c) Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC 

Created by: MrJustChaos


End file.
